


Hellbent

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Douchifer, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Lucifer Bingo 2019, M/M, Multi, No pudding was harmed in the making of this fic, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, OT3, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reveal, Schrodinger's Chloe, Season/Series 02, Seduction, Smut, Snark, Stand Alone, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wing Scars, interrogation room sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Dan is completely fed up with Lucifer's Luciferness. Dan plans on reaming out his ass over stolen pudding. It sort of... goes down that way...Meanwhile, Chloe is just looking for a nice place to take a break.Teeny TW, Dan doesn't know they're being watched.-------------------Chapter one is Dan/LuciferChapter two is Lucifer/ChloeI think you can see where Chapter three is going.





	1. Knock first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Mad_Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Mad_Enough/gifts).



> This was supposed to be short. Oh well. I kind of can't resist writing first time sex between these two, and I needed another Bingo card box anyway - overstimulation sounded fun. For the purposes of my other fics, this is a stand-alone. 
> 
> If you want a longer version of this ship plus plot, check out my Be Your Shelter series.
> 
> Thanks to the best Beta in the world, Just_Mad_Enough, as always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has a few burning questions for Lucifer. He really wants to get to the bottom of this. Assuming he can get over himself. He's coming to base conclusions. Table sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just Douchifer. The whole damn thing was supposed to be just Douchifer, but there you go.

Coworkers waved at Chloe as they left the precinct at the end of a long shift. Ella had a case breakthrough she couldn't stop talking about, paperwork piled up and her ex glared daggers at her partner all day. It was never going to end.

Chloe _finally_ stole a second to have a late snack before she got to go home in a few more hours. There was enough time to read a chapter of her guilty pleasure - a downloaded romance novel on her phone. The fiction may or may not have vampires. The heavy door to the observational side of the interrogation room shut with a distinct and satisfactory click. She sat in the corner, pulled up her reading material, propped her feet up and got into her trail mix.

Someone rapped on the door and unlocked it, pushing it inward.

She froze and didn’t respond. The room - either observation or the interrogation side - wasn’t scheduled for use, and as of twenty minutes ago, there was no urgent need for it. The door swung inward but whoever it was didn’t come in all the way. They also didn’t check _behind_ the door where Chloe had tucked herself away. She held her breath and cowered like a child playing hide-and-seek. _I  just want a few minutes alone. Is that too much to ask?_

Her projected willpower and held breath seemed to work.

The mystery person flipped on the ‘Do Not Disturb’ light and then shut and locked the door. _Why didn’t she think of the light? For that matter, why turn it on when it wasn’t being used?_

She shrugged. More peace and quiet for her. Another cashew and three paragraphs later, the door to the working side of the room opened. In appeared her ex-husband and Lucifer, bickering about nothing.

 _God._ Lucifer dropped into the ‘suspect’ chair, grinning up at Dan mischievously.

So much for her peaceful break. She sighed and switched her phone to a mindless game, staying to find out what they were fighting about this time. Whatever it was, it had to be better entertainment than her bad romance fiction.

* * *

Lucifer smiled up at him with that impossible, stupid grin of his, utterly unruffled by Dan’s frustration, and perching there on the wrong side of the interrogation room table like he _owned_ the damn thing. Sitting with his legs crossed and wrists up on the table near the handcuff bar, he managed to look as though he was mocking Dan with his posture alone, no words needed. The lack of verbal mocking would come to a quick end.

He wore a deep green suit that Dan doubted anyone else in the department could have pulled off or would’ve _tried_ to pull off, for that matter. On top of that, he didn’t even look like he’d been walking around in it all day - dicking around at a crime scene, stealing pudding, murdering a desk plant with booze, and oh yeah, _stealing his pudding._

The dick had the nerve to complain about the differences between British pudding and American pudding. While _eating_ his pudding. In front of him. "This isn't acceptable."

“I fail to see the problem, _Detective._ ”

He cut himself off with a tongue click, but Dan heard the hated nickname all the same, clear as a bell. _Douche._ Even in the way Lucifer said ‘Detective’ he made it perfectly clear who he was referring to by inflection alone. In this case, definitely not Dan's ex-wife.

They had the interrogation room to themselves by design; the camera was off and no one was behind the mirror. Dan was so close to having something to give the Lieutenant. At least. he might have something to charge the guy with; best case scenario, he might even be able to get him fired. Dan reminded himself not to count his chickens. He knew from experience that hope was a fickle thing.

Their Civilian Consultant was one slippery mofo. Lucifer hadn’t strictly broken any rules that he knew of, but it was all too obvious that he danced around procedure as often as possible. He clearly disdained almost every ‘human’ law while assisting to close murder cases. He was a charming paradox - charming to everyone else. While Chloe rolled her eyes at her partner’s eccentricities, Dan couldn’t find another person who didn’t at least tolerate Lucifer. Some people even liked him; the vending machine guy certainly did.

The man sitting across from him was an unrepentant pudding thief and a pain in his ass. Dan was out to prove he was far more than that.  

Lucifer calmly looked back, not quite smirking, and Dan felt he was accomplishing exactly nothing by standing and holding the edge of the table, hovering. He took a step to the side, moving to stand behind a metal chair and definitely not putting extra space between them, no sir! “The problem is, a bunch of drugs has gone missing on your watch. The problem is you rifle through the breakroom fridge like it's your personal snack depot. The _problem_ is, every suspect we bring in here gets your number-”

He scoffed and waved him off, “the number to my _club_ , not my sodding personal line; only a select few get that privilege. Some of the more interesting people who come through here enjoy my company in this very room. Oh, if this table could talk. Would you like to know what it might say?”

“The _problem,”_ Dan ground out between his teeth and tried to ignore that imagery, “is that you have this whole place wrapped around your little finger. I’m on to you. You can only play cop for so long before someone gets seriously hurt because of your antics. I have a job to do and you treat every crime scene like a playground!”

Lucifer touched his lip and gave him a small smile, “hmm. Would _you_ like to be wrapped around my little finger?”

“ _No_. Just, no. I’m not going to be sucked into your game.”

“Dear Daniel, I take this job quite seriously. It’s not a game to me; I just happen to have a little fun now and again. And you've mentioned before you aren't interested in a blow job. At least not from me. Vehemently. Methinks thou dost protest too much.”

“I,  what? Not that kind of _sucking.”_

“How was I supposed to know that?” as if _Dan_ was the one not getting it.

“I’m going to uncover your real name and find out why you’re really here. Either that accent is fake as hell, or _someone_ in the UK is going to own up to having a criminal record on you.”

“Oh, now we’re bringing _covers_ into it! Are you sure this isn't a result of you repressing some vital urge to have me alone in a room all to yourself? I'll have you know I haven't committed a crime in good old England since before the Queen became Queen. I haven't even _been_ in over a century.”

Dan felt like his marbles were shooting in random directions. “You’re in _here_ because I want to know what happened to that cocaine.”

“Can you be more specific? I never _pegged_ you for a user, Dan, but I admit your life does sound boring and depressing. You’ve certainly come to the right fellow, though your ex-wife might frown on taking up such a habit. Shall I have one of my contacts ring you up with a time and place?”

He heard an opportunity there, but instead of setting up a potential sting which wouldn’t snag Lucifer himself anyway, he said, “my life is just fine, thank you. And no, I’m not talking about _purchasing_ drugs, I’m talking about various drugs that went missing from the evidence locker. On multiple occasions!” Dan made himself take a deep, calming breath. The closed environment of the room brought the smell of expensive cologne to his attention.

Lucifer leaned forward on his elbows, affecting a put-upon expression. “And you’re so sure I know what happened to your pilfered evidence?” His huge dark brown eyes tilted up at him, innocently challenging.

Well, no, but still. “You had access to it, and stuff of that nature only started missing in any quantity after you were hired on to work with Chloe. Well beyond what we expect to lose in a given year, let alone a month. God knows what strings you pulled to get on board here.”

“My Father has naught to do with it, per usual ;He has naught to do with anything past sticking His nose into my personal life.”

“I didn’t say anything about your father, Lucifer,” he knew he looked ridiculous, gripping the back of the chair between his fingers and trying to make any sort of sense out of the ramblings of his personal pudding adversary. This may have been a bad idea. He was so sure he could get Lucifer to confess to _something._ Now he was off on another tangent about his dad. Again.

“You said, ‘God knows’ - and granted, He knows quite a bit, but what knowledge He has in sheer quantities, He lacks in logic. it seems pretty obvious He doesn't pay much attention to your daily lives. Bad decisions all around as a result, if you ask me. Letting Mum run free around on earth like it’s even my fault she got out in the first place. It’s definitely not, incidentally - I haven’t even been there in over five years.”

Dan planted his feet firmly on the ground. “Your mother, got out, of where?”

“Do keep up, Daniel, Hell.”

“That’s not the point. The point is, you’ve become a major pain in my ass,-”

Lucifer’s face lit up like the sun. “Well, not literally, yet, but my penthouse isn’t far. If you’ve finally decided to let your repressed side run free and wild, I’m up for being your first. You should be pleased to know that if you do experience pain, we're most likely doing it wrong.”

“I-what?” and now he was repeating himself. Awesome.

And there was the _pity._  “Well, it’s fairly obvious you’ve not been with a man before. Something easily remedied this day and age. Especially with yours truly. I’m offering myself up on a silver platter here.” He patted the gleaming aluminum table between them, almost earnestly, “perhaps not _silver,_  but trust me, it's more than sturdy enough for a go. Honestly, I don’t even know why you're still resisting, and I am terribly curious what your ex-wife saw in you.” His dark eyes flicked down unsubtly, conveniently at eye level with Dan's crotch.

“Do _not_ bring her into this. For the record, she liked what she saw in me, for a while anyway, which is more than I can say for you.” Dan did _not_ want to talk about Chloe, especially this way, but it seemed his only advantage point here.

“Well, you apparently did reproduce, though that doesn't necessarily speak to any sexual expertise on your behalf.” He pursed his lips thoughtfully, “though I really can't see her sticking around for as long as she did if you weren't at least _competent_.”

Dan flushed and he tightened his already strangling grip on the chair in front of him. “Oh, we did so much more than ‘reproduce,’” a particular memory in the backseat of his car threatened to leap off his tongue but he bit it back. That was _his_ , dammit, and she might never call Dan's name in bed again, but at the rate those two were going, Lucifer wasn't going to get that much. He allowed himself a smug, “Chloe doesn't fake it. When she wants something, she tells you. And you damn well better give it to her.”

Faintly, Dan thought he heard a chair scrape nearby. He cocked his head but heard nothing more. _Must be my imagination._

“Interesting.” The infuriating man paused for the first time in the conversation with a genuine look of concession, “well, I suppose I do have to give you your past years of experience. Doesn’t matter though, she can do better than me, I freely acknowledge that much. Better than you too.”

“ _That_ we can agree on.” He got a certain amount of satisfaction from the admission, even as it was colored by the truth neither of them was good enough for her. Chloe could do what she wanted, of course, but that didn’t make Dan any less pleased she hadn’t jumped into bed with Lucifer yet; he was, after all, a highly unstable person and no doubt, not father material. Even if he was easy on the eyes. Dan shook his head. “We’re losing the point. Again.”

Lucifer replied with a sinful smile, “oh, would you like me to get back _on the point,_ then? What were we discussing exactly? Your cornering me in a pitiful attempt to run me off the job? I'm here to stay, so sorry. It doesn't mean we can't have some mutual gratification in the meantime. I admire your protective side, even if I think you're trying a bit to hard at white-knighting it. Care to make this little ill-advised session productive in another way?”

“What, offering to throw yourself on my sword? Out of the goodness of your heart, is that it?” Dan was kind of proud of coming up with that one on the spot.

Then Lucifer rose from his chair, all sleek and cat-like, his eyes never shifting away, unblinking and dark, _prowling_. “Something like that, yes.”

Dan straightened, struggling and failing to not have to look up at him. “Dude-”

Those eyes came closer. “Certainly. Not _gay,_  correct? Of course you never once thought of what another man might do for you. Have you ever considered the advantages of an overall larger, more muscular frame? The pressing weight of someone longer than yourself? Does it matter so much whose lips are wrapped around your cock?”

This was _not_ how this was supposed to go. He licked his lips out of nervous habit as Lucifer entered his space uninvited. His heart pounded in his ears. _Well, when you put it *that* way._ “Why are you so fucking determined to, to-” _God, he couldn't even say it._

“To share my talents? I've seen you nude and I want to refresh my visual memory, add to it when I watch you come apart under my touch. What you lack in intelligence, you make up for in physical form. In spades.” Lucifer stood catty-corner to him, Dan's hands still on the back of the chair in a death grip. He didn't move away, though some part of his gut was screaming at him to do just that. Other parts of him were making traitorous twitches in favor of not abandoning his post. The praise, if mixed, wasn't exactly hurting his feelings. A palm slid on the table, a long, lean body in a fitted suit turned to him. Dan felt rooted to the spot. _This is not happening. Nope._

And yet.

Lucifer wetted his lips with his tongue. “If you still want to question me, _your_ mouth need not be occupied.”

That was...unexpected. “You really don't ever stop talking, do you?” his eyes flicked down, of their own volition, arrested by the visible desire of the other man's body. His breath caught.

A hand bigger than his dragged manicured fingernails over his sleeve cuff. “I'm requesting the favor of your cock in my mouth, _Detective._ ” Those eyes swept down his frame, undressing him. “From the looks of it, I might just have a challenge on my hands.”

He shivered. “Challenge of _what_?”

The hand slipped from his arm to his side, brushing along his belt to slide a single finger through a belt loop. He pulled on it ever so slightly. “To see how difficult it will be to deep throat you. It's really more a matter of time than length, you understand. I haven't yet met a man I couldn't _take_ all of. In any sense of the word.”

Dan knew he should end this. He never should have let the Devil get even this close to him. His resolve was flying out the door like a startled flock of birds. He also knew Lucifer meant every word that passed through those smiling lips. Always so literal, in a sense that seemed close to naive sometimes.

His senses were being assaulted by the mere proximity of the man. It was unreal.

And he was running out of excuses. “Why?”

He breathed, “ _Daniel,_ ” and fuck, no one had ever said his name like that in his entire life; deep and dark and wanting. “There must be some small, or,” another lingering glance down his form, “ _larger_ part of you that's just a tiny bit Devil-Curious.” He kept moving, circling around behind Dan to hook another finger through belt loops on the opposite hip. He thought of the goddamn _Jurassic Park_ raptors.

 _Don't think about the spa. Don't think about the-fuck,_ “...maybe.”

“So, as long as you _aren't_ interested in men, I'm going to completely _ruin_ you for them as it is. No harm, no foul.”

Dan swallowed hard. Lucifer's breath came hot on the back of his neck. Lips and scruff ghosted over his skin, not quite making full contact. He got one last look at the door, his dying objections gathering on his lips.

“It's locked. You did that all yourself, you know, putting yourself alone in here with me, no backup, no cameras. All at my _mercy_. It’s almost like you planned it this way, you naughty man.”

He didn't trust himself to respond. He couldn't move. He didn't know if he _wanted_ to, which really was the bigger problem here.

Teeth edges skimmed his neck, followed by lips. Fingers tugged his hips backward, into contact with clothing covered hard lines. Lots of hard lines. Lucifer tipped his chin to scrape the nape of his neck with his scruff, raising shivers and goosebumps.

Dan cocked his head to look away, breathing harder than he liked, and catching his reflection in the mirror. Lucifer’s long lines stretched behind him _and how the fuck did he manage to miss the moment Lucifer got behind him?!_ the smile on those lips and his eyes half-closed. The completely unguarded expression Dan didn’t believe he was meant to see, but there all the same. There was no guile in it. Just _want._

Lucifer didn't move his hands far, undemanding. Waiting. “Hmm. Is your release sweeter or more bitter, I wonder?” His voice lowered further, speaking and breathing sexuality, “or will you be so far down my throat I won't even taste it when I take you over the edge?” Thumbs stroked Dan's sides, riding a wave of awakening nerves that shot straight down to his dick. His belt pulled and the buckle unlatched under clever hands. He looked down to watch helplessly, out of words, yet still not running either. The strain released with the zipper pulled, visceral and suddenly loud in the warm quiet of the metal walled room. His breath escaped with more sound than he intended, echoed by Lucifer's happy moan, just at getting this far.

Lucifer's hot tongue slid behind his ear. Dan turned slightly into it. He was still gripping the chair as Lucifer's hands pushed apart his jeans and slid to either side of his cock, applying slight pressure through his boxer briefs. Scratching kisses traced his neck, leaving behind a rash, and excited nerves. The Devil pulled Dan's hips against his, the hard line of his erection shoved up against the seam of his jeans. Dan sucked in a breath, “fucking hell.”

Lucifer got him turned around, shoving the chair away and pinning Dan against the table edge, spreading his legs as far as they would go while still in pants. The position left Dan leaning up for a kiss. Which he got without hesitation. It was hot and wet and consuming. And fuck, he was a good kisser. His hands went around suited hips, pulling them together. Tongue skimmed lips and Dan wasn't sure who started it but everything was in all the right places. Strong hands pulled his shirt apart, touching skin wherever he could, hungrily. Lucifer pulled back first, his sultry, hot smile immediately resting in place. “Well, you see how talented I am with my lips, shall I prove it to you elsewhere, or are you still stuck on the whole man-on-man _issue_?”

Dan could admit he didn't object overmuch to the hardness grinding on his own. Except there was still too much fabric in the way and Lucifer's suggestion had him fully rigid with burning need.

And fuck, it was Lucifer. He shouldn't be surprised. He pressed his palm to the front of Lucifer's trousers, thumbing him open and reaching for his belt. “I don't want your _mouth_.” It came free with a metallic, fumbling clatter. Everything up to the point his hand closed around Lucifer's raging hard-on was familiar, safe. Even then, Lucifer's head went back with a happy sigh. The completely pure reaction to his touch was a hell of a turn on. Dan cupped the back of his head, rubbing his thumb through dark hair. Those impossible eyes came back to meet his, unashamed and eager. Encouraging. It was a lot like touching himself, with a reverse grip and a bit more skin that he wasn't exactly familiar with. The reaction though, the soft, unmistakably _pleased_ sound that crawled out of his throat made him want to cause it again and again, to draw it from him until they were both boneless. Dan stuffed the sounds in a safe place in his brain, for later. it was low and _masculine_ and _desire_.

He must have made some similar noise as his pants were being roughly yanked off his hips, because Lucifer kissed him again, pulling him hard together and moving them both to a wall. Scruff tickled his nose, and he wanted more of it on his skin, anywhere.

In short order, Lucifer had pressed Dan up against the wall opposite the mirror, shockingly bare skin from thighs to waist to chest and fuck he felt amazing. A toned body up against his own, hard at every point. Lucifer arched his back to make room and took the rest of his shirt buttons apart and walked his slender fingers over Dan's s taught stomach and abs. “You look positively _sinful_ , Daniel. There's nothing quite like a firm set of washboard abs to rub one's cock up against,” which he did for a moment, his waist was a little above Dan's, the head of his cock urgently pressing with more sounds escaping his throat.

And with a vocal, reluctant groan and one more thrust against Dan's tight middle, he dropped down slowly to his knees, kissing as he went, his scruff tickling and scraping all the way down. He took time to tongue and bite a nipple to distraction, lick along his hips and settle lower, making eye contact at hip level. He spoke against the head of Dan's cock, wetting his lips thoroughly, “don't worry, I'm coming back up.”

“Guh.”

Lucifer took him him as far as he could and swallowed around him, and fuck if he didn't want it both ways. Lucifer breathed strongly through his nose, black curls coming loose as Dan ran his fingers through thick hair and catching on stiff gel. Lucifer groaned at the pull and slipped out of his coat jacket without even losing contact with his lips. Dan looked back up at the mirror and nearly lost it then and there. Black hair sticking up between his fingers, broad shoulders and an undone shirt collar that rucked up and back to show off a tanned, oddly fragile looking clavicle. Dan's own shirt was open and half off, his hair was a mess but he didn't remember when Lucifer did that. Dan curled his fingers into the man's hair, harder, and Lucifer moaned and rocked on his heels, thoroughly enjoying himself, pulling on Dan's cock with his mouth and throat. Dan had no idea if he could return the favor but he suddenly wanted to try. He groaned, resisting the urge to just shove his hips roughly into Lucifer's face.

Lucifer pulled his hips, _taking_ all of him in long, measured strokes. Dan was getting close, fast. He moaned and didn't care that he was louder than he meant to be. Lucifer drew back slowly with an absolutely devastating sucking sound, then stood and slammed his hips into Dan's, grinding with intent, wet and hot.

“Fuck-”

Dan saw a flash of teeth before lips cut him off again, capturing his, Lucifer's hands roughly holding Dan's bare hips with bruising force.

And fuck he wanted it, wanted the marks that only he would see and know were there, tomorrow. He pressed back, his nails digging into Lucifer's back. Under the dress shirt, and he _arched_ into it. Dan dragged his fingers down his back. Pulling his hips and riding the motion. Lucifer moved with shortening, hard breaths, close to his own release _and damn, did I do that? Did_ I _make him lose control like that?_ Skin slid on skin, wet with saliva and pre-cum and Dan could give no fucks that it was another man's hard cock giving him pleasure. He burned hot, thrusting for more contact, just _more._

The _scent_ filled him, his face full of Lucifer's smell, the smell of male and heated skin and a little sex sweat. Dan kissed his neck and jaw, tasting short trimmed hairs and maybe even aftershave not unlike his own. He writhed, seeking full body contact, more skin touching his, more, harder, sticking and sweet- and fuck, he came with a hot explosive shudder and a panted name he never expected falling from his lips, all over Lucifer's dick, throbbing and twitching.

He hung limply against the man holding him up, vaguely aware the pressure between them both softening and spent. Lucifer had come just after, breathing hard on Dan's neck, his cock kicking between them. Dan could feel his eyelashes on his hypersensitive skin, Lucifers hard nipples, hard-edged bones everywhere they touched. They stood there, sticky, Lucifer kissing his neck again, him being held and unwilling to move in any capacity. He smelled so good, a narrow chest heaving against his own. Jesus, he did not want to move ever again.

Dan sighed and Lucifer noticed. “Hmm, problem, Daniel?”

He managed to sort of straighten his hair, slightly embarrassed to look directly into the mirror to see how bad he looked. Just a quick peek and - oh God. His whole face and neck was _covered_ in beard rash, red and flushed. He looked _claimed._ “We aren't leaving here soon and, you kind of got me wondering how _you_ taste…” he weakly gestured at the spent mess between them.

Naturally, Lucifer returned to being unflappable, simply smiling with his teeth and helping Dan with his hair. “Give me a minute and you can find out, if you desire it still.”

“Seriously?”

“I told you I would ruin you for men.” Lucifer leaned in, kissing him oddly gently and un-urgently. “Do you want to keep going?”

Dan stayed standing, messy and agreeable, being held upright by stronger arms than he had ever wrapped around him like this before. “I still hate you.”

“Of course you do.”

He really couldn't come up with a good reason to stop kissing Lucifer while recovering.

So he didn't.

It was all messy and gross and glorious. Dan felt Lucifer coming back to sexual life against his hip, within the literal minute. Dan slipped his hand around him, testing his own limits, sliding through cooling down, shared satisfaction, slick on his palm. Lucifer purred, “are you going to bend me over the table now?”

Dan grunted and pulled, experimentally sliding lower to feel more of him, his fingers slipping through wiry, short curls, over the soft cleft between his balls. Lucifer did the same to him, coaxing and stirring renewed life in his dick where he expected none, not for a good while, anyway. “I don't carry lube on me.”

“As it happens, I do.”

 _From skillet to silver platter._ “Lose the rest of your suit.”

* * *

Chloe crossed her legs tightly. She should have left. She really should have. Lucifer shrugged his open shirt down and off his shoulders, exposing more of his long, lean body. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before, but she saw him nude in his penthouse, he wasn’t...aroused. She sucked in a breath and she _swore_ Lucifer looked _through_ the mirror that separated the two chambers with a _I-hope-you’re-enjoying-this-as-much-as-I-am_ expression, but that was impossible. It had to be.

Her list of things that were impossible kept getting longer.

Her ex-husband flushed and debauched and looking at Lucifer the way he was, was another impossible thing.

Her face burned.

Shoes came off them both, followed by pairs of pants tugged the rest of the way off. She couldn’t see anything under the top of the table but there was plenty of room for imagination as clothes piled up on a free chair - Lucifer stopped to pick up and fold his suit jacket, because of course he did. He also pulled some foil packets from the pants pockets and put them on the table.

Were they really going to - _yes. Yes they were._

She _really_ ought to leave. She was already wet as hell.

She popped open her trousers.

* * *

Lucifer _displayed_ himself, touching himself back to hardness. Fuck if he wasn't gorgeous, every line perfectly tempting. He cleaned himself off with a handkerchief from his jacket (not the pocket square - he wasn’t a heathen.) Lucifer leaned on the table, facing him, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Dan did not pass up the opportunity to touch him this way - bare and radiating desire. He was rewarded with a surprised, heady groan from already blushed lips. Flushed skin still warm to the touch pressed up everywhere, Dan held their cocks briefly, steadying himself. Lucifer cupped his face, pulling them slightly apart. “You're about to fuck me, you don't have to blow me, though I won't talk you out of it.”

He didn’t reply immediately. He _wanted_ to try. He did. How much different could it be what he was used to?

Dan bent to one knee, pushing Lucifer's leg aside and drawing his tongue over his length. He thought about how Lucifer looked on his knees, mouth full of _his_ cock He tasted a little tangy but not _bad_. Different. He took the tip between his lips and Lucifer met his look with his pleasured grin.

Unfortunately, Dan most definitely had a gag reflex. He shuddered and came back up apologetically after a very short time. Lucifer didn't mind, just kissed him again. Dan touched him while his stomach settled, stroking him lightly. The other man nibbled his ear lobe with heated breath. “If you don’t enjoy it, there’s no point. I promise you’ll have a lovely time taking my ass.”

“It’s a little unfair how _nice_ you are about this.”

Lucifer tugged their hips against each other, murmuring, “we can always work up to a good hate fuck sometime. That’s quite a bit of fun; the release is nothing short of earth-shattering, as they say.”

The concept of ‘again’ wormed his way into his brain. He put it away for now, distracted by what was happening this second. Dan glanced back at the pile of clothes on the chair and Lucifer tapped the table surface next to them.

Lucifer fucking magicked a condom and lube packets out on the table when Dan wasn't looking.

Dan could have sworn he _was_ looking. The clothing was not in easy reach.

He went through practiced motions, rolling the barrier on while a little worried he was going to rub Lucifer raw. He wasn’t new to anal, but any attempt at a second orgasm within a short time frame tended to take a lot longer for him.

Lucifer turned and propped his elbows up on the table, hitching one leg to stand invitingly. His well-defined ass put porn stars everywhere to shame. Dan's lubed fingers tread slowly at first, probing but not pushing. Lucifer grumbled, “you really don't need to be a gentleman. In fact, _please_ don't. I expect you to put those lovely abdominal muscles to good use.”

Dan took him at his word - his fingers, even two together, met little resistance when he pushed in, pumping slowly in and out to delicious moaning response.  

He bent and kissed the other man’s spine, his long back,  taking care to avoid the angry crescent scars. His thumb swept Lucifer's divide as he worked, causing fine hair to stand on end. He removed his fingers from Lucifer's demanding ass and lined up, his sheathed cock greedy for another round. “That's good?”

The concern over time was unneeded.

Lucifer shoved back impatiently, reaching under the edge for himself.  “If you _don't_ fuck me very soon-”

 _You asked for it_. Dan took his hips with his hands and impaled his cock in Lucifer. The gasping, pleasured response came immediately. Long arms reached and he grabbed the handcuff rail to brace himself. The sinking, sliding heat was fantastic, enveloping and needy. Dan moved, still carefully at first, then with increasing force. He was decidedly wrong about how long he was going to last, not when he could bury himself in that tight ass under him like this. Not with Lucifer fucking taking it.

Lucifer took it, all of it, tensing and moaning, louder than Dan would have preferred. But he certainly wasn't going to stop, not on his _life_. He shifted his grip to one of Lucifer's shoulders and he could feel neck muscles tensing under his fingers. Lucifer groaned a, “yes, Dan,” and the for once missing condescension to his name made him respond with new vigor, driving into him with powerful strokes. Lucifer tilted his hips, gasping, “yes, _there,_ ” and now Dan wanted to find out what _there_ was. His cock dragged, building pressure in his balls. He reached under, grabbing Lucifer with still lubed fingers, pumping, a better angle for Dan at least. Ass shoved back against him so Dan braced himself, throwing himself into it.

His abs began to burn and he ignored it, slamming into Lucifer with unfaltering rhythm and depth. Sticking sweat formed between their thighs, amplifying the already hot sounds of impacting skin. He wanted to hear his name from Lucifer's throat again, the ragged, panting groans alone a rival of the his seductive voice earlier. His release built, begging to crest, even with the condom. Lucifer was _tight._

_Not yet, Dan, not yet. Not yet._

He got what he wanted. Lucifer grew harder in his palm, rocking against him with each thrust, moaning encouragement and now his name, closer and closer and then finally coming almost violently to spill hotly over his fist and onto the floor, and Dan rode him through it, finishing achingly a minute later, his cock pulsing and bucking with what seemed like a concerning amount of cum, at least to him. He could feel Lucifer's echoing, hard orgasm pulsing against his cock, wringing him hard and repeatedly.

Dan pushed himself up slightly, sensitive and throbbing and not ready or _able_ to pull out immediately. Any motion or sensation of any kind was abruptly painful. The view of them like this in the mirror was going to be burned into his hind-brain for quite some time. Rounded fingerprint bruises decorated his hips and he kind of loved it. Marking the Devil as his. He was not going to be able to keep a straight face the next time he dragged a suspect in here. He laughed a little and it hurt.

"Enjoying the show?" Lucifer twisted to look over his shoulder and clenched tightly around Dan, drawing a now pained sound instead one of pleasure. “Allright, Daniel?”

“I can't. Shit. Don't fucking move,” his breath came out ragged, “please.”

He stayed still long enough, deliberately relaxing, their breaths evening out slowly. He glanced up at the mirror again, wondering if that was what Lucifer was referring to by 'show.' He couldn't dwell on it much with his cock screaming in sensitivity. 

Dan withdrew wet, only a little overstimulated by now. He didn't even want to touch the condom. “Jesus fuck.”

“ _Really_?”

Dan stood carefully with his hands still pressing on Lucifer's hips. “Sorry? I think?”

Sourly, “I guess I can forgive a slip of the tongue.”

“You picked the name.”

“I most certainly did _not._ ”

“Fuck. Just. _God._ ”

And like that, Lucifer was out of his hands and collecting his clothes, grumbling and eyeing him coldly. “Nice to know where your gratitude lies.”

Dan ran his fingers through his hair, wincing. But now he knew why his many lovers put up with this Devil crap. _Jesus._ “Okay, _sorry_. I won't do that again.”

Those dark eyes regarded him, grumpily, tentatively. He turned his back, pulling on his suit pants. “Oh, you won't?”

He approached Lucifer before he decided to storm out the door and leave Dan standing there, stark naked and still wearing the clinging barrier and his cum from earlier, drying on his thighs. Even if the name was his own choice, it was _his._ “I won't. You're right, God had nothing to do with your ass.”

The smirk returned. A little. “Not in the present situation. You swear you _won't_ address my Father the next time you come?” Lucifer helped him out, removing and tying off the condom efficiently. Dan groaned and twitched.

Dan knew better than to make broad promises, and Lucifer probably included masturbation in that question. “I promise not to if you're there?” just a little hesitant, he leaned up and kissed him. “Thanks.” _Thanks? Is that what one is supposed to say after the best orgasm of one's life? Thanks!_

The half-lidded eyes danced with amusement, but the chaste kiss was returned anyway. “You're _welcome._ Looks like you're already back to the awkward _Detective_ though. Pity.”

Sigh.

Nearby, a door closed, heels retreating. _The_ door. To the 'empty' side of the room.

Shit.


	2. That Wasn't So Hard, Was it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has trouble getting certain images out of her head and out of her system. She gets a few drinks and goes to confront Lucifer in the penthouse to work things out.
> 
> Ha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be 'just smut'. Now it's feels and smut and good lord what am I even doing?

Chloe tapped her foot on the linoleum floor, hoping it had been mopped in the last few days. With bleach. The scene was burned into her brain permanently. Muscled bodies, gasps and moans perfectly audible through the audio pickup in the room. One man not far from her memory but never seen quite that way before - the other man - well. She’d seen Lucifer naked before. Just never in the throes of passion like that. Oh sure, she had imagined it often enough - how couldn’t she, with all the stories and freely given anecdotes. Him, him in a post-party pile of warm bodies had been the first wet-dream she’s had in _years_ before that. But to actually see him coming apart (and _coming_ ) like that was something else entirely.The way Dan’s hips moved, the way Lucifer _enjoyed_ it. Well. The fresh memory of it wasn’t going anywhere. It had taken up permanent residence, unpacked it’s bags, bought groceries, and started paying rent.

Not that she could complain all that much about her inability to dislodge it. It was unbelievably hot and fantastic fantasy fuel. Way better than any porn she’d ever watched. She wasn’t much of a porn girl anyway; The women in those things were all too young and too...it turns out there’s a massive difference between something scripted and something not. Besides, Dan was her ex, he wouldn’t mind if she included him in her masturbation fodder. Lucifer _certainly_ wouldn’t. Nay,he would absolutely relish it.

She still wasn’t sure Lucifer hadn’t known she was there - her specifically.

Every time she even thought of bringing it up, her ears burned. It has been years since _hearing_ anything like that out of Dan. It brought a cherished memory to the forefront of her mind - with her in the same position as Lucifer in front of a low bedroom dresser with a big mirror that whacked against the wall with every frantic roll of the hips - and a neighbor who couldn’t look her in the eye the next morning. Anal wasn’t her favorite way to be fucked, but she didn’t knock it either. Under the right conditions, it was just another way to have amazing sex.

Whatever came of if, she needed to talk to Lucifer, somewhere private. The last thing she needed was for him to confirm details in the middle of the precinct. Probably loudly.

Lucifer cleared his throat less than discrete, lifting one eyebrow, silently asking what the hold-up was (and as if her problems weren’t plenty already, the unholy glint in his eyes also told her that her eyes had wandered with her thoughts). Chloe evidently had been lost in her own thoughts too long, distracted by the pale, indistinct reflection of her own hands on the table, a blurry reminder that made her think of other things.

She really should be getting back to interrogating their suspect, since this was the part where she was supposed to say something like, ‘so, Mr. can’t-lie-to-save-your-life, what exactly were you doing at 11 pm at the corner of Wilhelm and Yonkers?’ but her brain couldn’t recall the suspects name. It was something familiar. This wasn’t his first trip here, and every time he came in, it was for minor offenses. Small fry.

Her partner leaned forward, helpfully taking over the conversation with a deft smile, “so, what sort of nasty secrets are you trying to keep from the good Detective? You’ve been hauled in for a reason and you know exactly what it is, so why not let us all in on the conspiracy.”

“Conspiracy? You don’t look like a cop. A bad lawyer maybe.”

He huffed, “she’s the Detective. Clearly, she’s far too angry with you to even form words over your reticence. Looks like you’ll have to deal with the Devil instead of Ms. Decker.”

The man sighed. “I can cut a deal, no problem. There’s no need to get pushy, man.”

Chloe _felt_ the disappointment roll off Lucifer, and she had trouble holding back a grin over his reaction. She glanced up at him, intending to get him to tone it down a bit. When she met his eyes it was like seeing him through the mirror all over again and she quickly sucked in a breath and looked away. She cleared _her_ throat unnecessarily and turned back to the suspect. Time to focus.

Who the _hell_ was this guy again?

Lucifer snapped his fingers near her face. “Earth to Detective? Are you quite alright?”

She glared and nearly swatted at him. “I’m _fine._ ” _I only just recently witnessed things being done in this room that should not be done in this room. On this table. And fuck all it was hot._ She looked down and realized her elbows were resting on the metal surface approximately where Lucifer's slinky bare hips had pressed right on the edge. She pulled her arms off the table entirely and crossed them over her chest. “Everything is fine. Yup.”

The suspect, with the unfortunate first name of _Dan_ \- she just remembered - raised his eyebrows. “You don’t look fine.”

Her partner gave her a concerned one-over. “You know, he’s correct. You _don’t_ look fine. Are you getting ill? Do you need to go home?”

Chloe ground her teeth together and she was quite sure it was audible. “I am _not_ sick.”

“Well, _something_ isn’t right, love., Food poisoning? Allergies?”

“Will you please just drop it?”

 _Dan's_ handcuffs jingled on the table as he adjusted his weight on the metal chair.  “Look, not to pry, but you have that same face my wife pulls when she's _fine._ Do you wanna trade with some other cop?”

 _His name is Danny Miller. Okay. Good. “_ You have a wife?” She tried not to sound incredulous. She really did try.

Danny smiled. “Yeah; Karen. She's a real sweetheart. No idea why she puts up with me.” He raised a wrist as if he could make the cuffs even more glaringly obvious. She rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

Lucifer leaned back again with an appraising eye. Danny came up short. “You must have some redeeming qualities that make you worth keeping around? Perhaps you're good in the sack?”

 _Because of course that’s where his brain went first._ Chloe said something that stuck in her teeth.

“Pardon, Detective?”

She looked at Danny, “first, I'm a Detective, not a cop. Second, there is no more sex in the interrogation room.”

Lucifer replied as if she were talking to him, “oh, well, if you must be that way, I have plenty of other places to have sex. I don’t really know why you’re objecting-”

Chloe felt her face had flushed bright red. “I mean, no _talking_ about sex in the interrogation room!”

“Ah! In that case-”

“Also, no sex.”

Danny watched them, obviously trying to decide if he was more worried or amused by this most random game of good cop, bad cop ever. “Not to toot my own horn, but yeah, I’m pretty good in bed.”

Chloe pointed at him. “No. This is not related to your case.”

“Why no sex though? This table seems sturdy,” he patted the top for effect.

Lucifer beamed. “Oh! It is! All nicely anchored to the floor and everything! I bet you can’t say that about your dining room table. You can really go at it like this. Whoever designed this thing really knew what they were doing. A permanent fixture like stairs. Hm...I ought to order one for myself! Do you know who supplies these things, Detective?”

“Seriously? I mean, a table is pretty good for sex anyway - but you’re right, I bet it’s better bolted down like that.” He moved to rub his chin, but the chain on the cuffs stopped him short.

“Yes, clearly, _someone_ thought this concept through with the intention to have more than one purpose. Just a few days ago, this item put up with quite a workout, why-”

Chloe panicked, interrupting, “ _Lucifer!_ I do _not_ want to talk about you and Dan having sex here.”

Danny closed his mouth with a snap. He frowned at them. “We didn't have sex in here. I haven’t been in this room _that_ often. I definitely would have remembered _him_. He’s more my wife’s type than mine anyway.”

The consultant cocked his head, “no, I would have remembered too, I’m sure. Have I met your wife?”

She pointed at Lucifer without looking at him, eyes forward on Danny. “ _No_ , he and my _ex-husband_ had sex in here!”

The room fell silent and she abruptly recalled that there were cameras trained on the three of them. She coughed and tried to recover. “Probably. Allegedly. Rumor mill.”

Lucifer spoke up happily, “oh, we certainly did. You heard most of it, at the very least. I know I heard you-”

Chloe broke her pen in half. “Do not finish that sentence.”

“Very well. Wait, are you jealous? There’s no need for that at all! You well know I’m always up for a tumble. As soon as we’re done with this fellow here-”

“Get out. You. Not the suspect.”

Lucifer _pouted._

“I’m not having sex with him!”

“Oh, well then. I mean, I wouldn’t stop you-”

“OUT.”

 

* * *

Thankfully the camera hadn’t been recording. The woman in the booth though, got a blank IOU from Lucifer to say nothing. He was unhappy about it. Chloe didn't care.

She growled at him over her desk, “you are going to answer some questions soon.”

“Are you looking for my safeword? I never needed it before, mind you, but I do have one; all part of being responsible.”

“What? No. I need to get this you and Dan _thing_ out of my system.”

“Need to come over and drain a bottle of scotch? I can help there.”

“Yes, but No. Not…out of my head, I just need to talk about it. I haven’t talked to Dan about it yet either. I’ve been avoiding him. I think he’s avoiding me too, and that has to stop if we want to keep working together, never mind co-raising a kid.”

“It’s not like you two don’t have a _history._ I don’t see what the problem is.”

“But we aren’t together _now,_ Lucifer. Consent and...and...availability isn’t open-ended in our relationship. We don’t just bang on each other’s doors when we’re lonely.”

“Whyever not? I understand your nuptials are dissolved, and he _is_ a douche, but Daniel is extremely fit, and I doubt he’d kick you out of bed. _I_ certainly wouldn’t.”

“It’s more complicated than that!” _it was, wasn’t it?_ She sighed, rubbing her face. It’s not like she’d had anyone since the divorce. Dan wasn’t really the one-night stand kind of guy, but Lucifer did have a certain magnetism that made everything both more complicated and less.

He gave her what appeared to be a genuinely honest questioning look. “What do you propose?”

She chewed her lip. “I’ll come by sometime soon to talk. When I’m ready to. Just try not to broadcast what happened all over the office, okay? Please?”

“My penthouse is always open to you, I hope you know that,” his voice was warm, honest. It reminded her

Whatever he was, whatever his eccentricities, he was generous. Lucifer might be impulsive and led around by his dick, but he was a good partner and friend. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Feel free to stay the night again, if you like.”

If only he’d keep his mouth shut from time to time.

* * *

 

It took exactly two and a half Cosmos to get her to spill.

Chattering conversation paused as Maze picked up on a problem before Linda did. “You’re quiet tonight, Decker. What gives?”

Chloe squeezed her legs together. “Uhm. I’m just thinking about. Things.”

“Juicy things? For the last half-hour? You’re flushed! Share with the class!”

Ella gasped, “you got laid didn’t you? Who?”

“What? No. No, I didn’t get laid. I’m taking care of myself just fine.” _And why on earth did I say that?_

Maze, who unfortunately sat closest, sniffed her, leaning in to get a good whiff of her hair and neck. “You’re horny as fuck! If you’re taking care of yourself, you aren’t doing a good job! Need pointers?”

“What? No!” She pulled at the neck of her blouse, a long-sleeved button up that was more casual than she wore at work. _Did it get hot in here?_

“You hardly make any noise when you do get yourself off! Hmm. I think we should go hit a toy shop. I know a 24-hour one nearby.”

“Your room isn't even next to mine!”

Ella grinned. “Yes! Group girl trip! Everyone has to buy something! And not just batteries. I need a new bottle of lube anyway.”

“Silicone or water based?”

“Hmm. I better stick with water-based. My primary dildo is silicone.”

“You know, if you prefer the feel of silicone-based lube, you can just slip a condom on it.”

Linda looked like she was about to whip out her notepad and write everything down.

Chloe knew plugging her ears would do nothing but draw attention to herself. She did it anyway.

Naturally, Maze didn’t see the problem. “Okay, you have to spill. Did your human sensibilities get fucked over by a bad porno? Did Trixie ask a grown-up question? What are you la-la-la-la’ing about?”

“ _Nothing,_ ” it sounded much more convincing in her head.

Now Maze, Linda, and Ella were all looking at her with intent. Linda adjusted her glasses. “Honey, are you okay? You have the look of someone trying to suppress something. Do you want to talk about it?”

The Detective slammed her Cosmo. _Hell. They were going to get it out of her anyway and she was going to literally explode if she didn’t talk about it._ “Lucifer fucked Dan.”

All three women went speechless. For about three seconds. Maze smiled first. “Good for Dan. I didn’t think he was a bottom, despite his personality.”

Ella nodded.

“NO. Uh. The other way. Also, mutually. However that works.” _Don’t ask what I Googled recently. Don’t ask-_

“Oooooo. So, who told you about it? Dan wouldn’t have spilled, at least not to you. Lucifer wouldn't be the one walking funny. He’s used to it.”

She blinked.

“Well, he is.”

Chloe squeaked, “no one told me. I sort of accidentally saw them.”

Linda’s eyes got huge. “Upstairs?” she pointed overhead.

“Ah. No.”

Maze made vulgar gestures with her index finger on the edge of her cocktail glass. “Well, it wasn’t at our place either.”

Chloe didn’t ask how Maze knew it wasn’t at the apartment. _But thank everything it wasn’t_.

Ella’s jaw dropped. “At _work?? Where?”_

It was time to move to another city. “Nowhere you’d think.”

It was clear Ella was ready to break out her trusty blacklight wand and go hunting around the precinct, immediately. “So what, you walked in on them doing it? Have they been sneaking around the office? Come to think of it, Dan has been slinking around for a few days. Was it because you caught them or because it was their first time?”

“Augh. They didn’t catch me. I think. It was definitely a first time. The only time. There’s no way Dan would have kept going if he...noticed me.”

Maze held her drink up, licking her lips suggestively. “Oh, that is a _nice_ image. Lucifer getting fucked by another guy is always hot. And I’ve seen your ex naked. Oh, I bet he can really drill Lucifer into a mattress. Mmmm. Thanks, Chloe.”

 _Oh, God, why?_ “For wha-nevermind. Wait, you’ve watched Lucifer…?” Chloe had an excellent visual memory in general, making it easy to form the scene she just generated in her head. _Hoo boy._

“Watched. _Did_ the fucking… really honey, orgies, remember? Disappointingly, Lucifer isn’t throwing them as often as he used to. You should come to one sometime. All of you should, really. _Good_ ones aren’t easy to get invited to, and for some reason Lucifer insists on a designated driver at every party.”

“Driver?”

“Bouncer? Someone there not fucking. Non-partier to watch over everything? Like the door guys here in the club. The penthouse is pretty big - you can get thirty people in there easy, without even opening up the balcony and pool. He cares about his _reputation._ There's always piles of various protection items available, literally, along with cleaning bullshit whatever things. I prefer utter chaos myself,” she smiled at some memory that Chloe was not going to ask about.

Still, that was not something she’d thought about before. Ever. She always knew he wasn’t as random as he seemed to make himself, but actually caring for his guests?

Huh.

Even Ella and Linda shared looks like it wasn’t something they’d previously considered either. Ella grinned at Maze. “I’ll think about it.”

Linda choked on her drink. “ _Seriously?_ ”

She winked. “I’m not as innocent as I look. But _you_ should go to one for sure, Decker. Expand your horizons. Heck, you should go up right now and get laid. You know he’d put out for you.”

Chloe groaned. “I need to talk to him, but that’s _all._ ”

Maze sniffed. “I miss _talking_ to him.”

“Hey, we have tons to just talk about.”

Ella smirked. “About being cuckolded? Yeah, that’d be weird if Lucifer fooled around with my ex. That I worked with. At work.”

“It’s not cuckolding if we’re divorced!”

“But it was hot, though, right?”

Linda looked interested. “Was it?”

Maze just smiled evilly. “Yeah, Decker. Was it?” It really wasn’t a question though, not from her.

 _Asshole. Good God. Could the woman really_ smell _it on her?_ “Yeah. okay, fine, yeah, it was,” her cheeks were burning to rival the spotlights at the (thankfully empty) piano. “They both were.”

“Don’t feel bad about it. Lucifer _loves_ that shit. And you know it. You think I don’t have fantasy material of him myself?”

Linda nodded in agreement. “Me too. I only kind of regret ending it with him, but I really had to. And it’s all different now anyway.”

Ella pouted. “Well, now I definitely need to at least drop by an orgy and watch. I haven’t even seen him naked and I think I’m the only one here who hasn’t.”

The way Linda said that last part a second ago - “what’s different now?”

She hid behind her glass of wine. “Oh, you know. Nothing important. Client stuff. Fuck, I need to cut myself off.” She looked steadily over at Chloe, “you though, should go _talk_. Like right now.”

None of them were going to let up until she agreed. She threw her hands up in surrender. “I’ll be back in five minutes.”

* * *

 For a moment, she walked out of his elevator and nothing was different. He was singing, which always made her smile fondly. His shoulders weren't tense, so that was a good sign. He was dressed to impress, meaning he would head down soon, so she could just do a quick talk, turn around and leave again. He’d follow her down and they all could have a fun Friday night like they normally do.

And then she’ll go home alone. Again. She couldn’t help smiling when he caught her looking at him though.

He gave her an equally fond smile in return over his shoulder without breaking from the song.

  
_“Still in love with all your sins_  
_Where you stop and I begin_  
_And I'll, I'll be waiting_  
_Living like a house on fire_  
_What you fear is your desire_  
_It's hard to deal_ _  
_ I still love the way you feel.”

 

She waited easily and her earlier impatience fled.

She knew who he was. Always had.

She waited for him to finish, taking a seat on the bench next to him. When the notes faded, she said, “If you were anyone else, I'd say I hope you and Dan are happy together. But you aren’t together, are you?”

His eyes crinkled at the corners. “I'm not really the commitment type.”

“And he is.” She wasn’t sure how to bring it up.

Lucifer sensed it though, he always did. “Daniel didn’t know it was you back there. He heard nothing definite until you shut the door; even then it wasn't foregone that it was someone coming or going.”

“Does he know now?”

“He asked outright if you suspected anything. The poor man didn’t speak to me for nearly a day and then he wanted to talk about you.”

“Ugh. I hope he'll forgive me for spying,” she paused heavily. “I hope you will too.”

“Put it out of your head - it certainly didn’t bother me in the least. However, I think you have something else burning your tongue you want to ask, don’t you?”

Chloe bit her lip and sighed. “I did, but I think once I burn down the interrogation room and replace it with a new one, I’ll be back to normal. Unfortunately, that’s not an option.” She hesitated, but Lucifer never shied from the truth, “but at least I have new visual material for when I’m alone.”

That earned her a smile that was not nearly as lecherous as she expected, just bright. “So you're no longer denying you enjoyed yourself?"

Chloe shifted her ass off the hard bench and stood. “I can honestly say I had never seen Dan from that angle before.” she blushed again and took a few steps away to hide it. “Might as well make the most of it - you two are lodged in my brain now. Part of me probably knew you would get to him sooner or later. Is he...okay?”

“He’s not banging down the door for sex, so that’s fortunate. But it makes me think I'm losing my touch. Still, I don’t like banning ex-lovers, or coworkers, from my floor - let alone my club - if they get needy. If it makes you feel better about my seducing him, I can say the same, about not seeing him that way before.” He closed the lid on the keyboard then stood, offering a hand to lead them to the balcony. It was a nice night, warm on their skin but not sticky.

The first stars came out as they watched the dark sky. It was a little late, but stars were rarely visible thanks to the light pollution until deep night. She forgot about her intention to rush back downstairs.

He had a glass of whisky in hand and took a sip before he turned to her just a little, a growing smile on his lips. “You know, I often allow exceptions to my one-time rule, making it hardly a rule at all. Would you like to watch us again? Properly? All set up with a nice phallic toy and everything?”

He didn't reach for her. She kind of wanted him to. Her curiosity pinged though. Dan certainly seemed to have had a great time. She was nearly certain he wouldn’t object to such an arrangement. Without thinking too hard about it she said, “I’d rather use my own. Using someone else’s - ew.”

Undeterred, he asked, “would you like to see my closet? I keep a few in new packaging just for such purposes.”

She barely resisted a grin. “God. You’re impossible.”

He frowned. “I’m neither.”

“I feel a little bad though. I mean, he didn't know I was there. How did you? I mean, you knew it was _me_ and not some random coworker.”

Lucifer gifted her a sly smile and it went straight to her nether regions. “At first, I heard the scrape of your chair as you moved it to a better position for viewing us. I knew it was you because when Daniel gripped me hard enough, I felt every sensation, every scratch, every bite. It was a _revelation.”_ And somehow that last word sounded like the dirtiest one she ever heard in her life. “But mostly, I heard _you_.”

She swallowed on a dry throat. “Me? I didn't say anything.”

“You did.” And now he was closer. “Each hitched breath, your heart beating faster in your chest, the delicious parting of the fabric of your trousers as you reached for yourself.” He knocked back his glass and set it down on a patio table. They were close to a floor to ceiling window, one of many that made up one of the outer walls. “You moaned when you inserted your clever little fingers into yourself. I was able to smell your arousal from the other room.”

She was caught by his stare, unwilling and unable to deny any of it. At this moment in time, she _believed_ everything he had ever told her. Lucifer gently touched her shoulder, like he might break her with just a fingernail. The wake of it sent shivers all the way to her toes. He bent his head to her, close to her ear. “I heard _you._ You called out my name, ever so carefully and quietly, a mere breath of an utterance of release. It was some of the sweetest music I've ever heard. And darling, I have heard everything there _is_ to hear.”

Chloe touched the middle button of his waistcoat. It became a light caress, every inch of her demanding to fall into his arms. “Watching you like that, it was...yeah, hot. But you're you. And I don't want a fling. Or herpes.”

He touched his forehead to hers. Both closed their eyes. He sighed rather than insisting (again) he carried no disease or illness or viruses. _They did use a condom_.

She felt the warmth of his presence, so close to her own. “I want more than a one-night stand.”

“More than the best night of your life?”

She opened her eyes to nearly drown in deep brown irises. “I am not all of those other people. They all said… the best night of their life, yeah; but also meaningless. You’re intertwined in my life so much that you never _could_ be meaningless to me though, so yes. I want _more_.”

He drew back a little, hopeful, but she felt his smile as much as saw it. He kissed her forehead. “I can try. But I've told you who I am. I'm the scorpion crossing the river.”

“I'm not asking you to change. I just need to know you want _me_ and not just for another conquest. That you’ll still be there, after. The rest we can figure out as we go along.” Of course, she wanted him. Who wouldn’t? What was she willing to give up though?

“Ever since I met you. Whatever you wish to be in my life, I will be content. More than. Of course, if in the process I can draw that lovely sound from you again…”

She gave in to her heart (and some equally pulsing, though much less romantic parts of her body), pulling down his head and kissing him. It started soft and slow and became hungry. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as far as she could reach. She felt him restrain himself, tasting her lips and giving her space to explore his. She did, her lips pricked by his scruff, tickling her nose.

He gently pressed her back against the window. For a long moment, she just revelled in the hard length of his body. He didn't hide his eagerness either, his hard length pressing against the hollow of her hip. There would be no slow courtship with him - persona or not, the truth of him was living, breathing sex. And the desire to share it. He fingered her hair using both hands to free it from a ponytail until it all fell loose and free over her shoulders. Every pull was tender and careful.

He touched her over her clothes, his wide palms setting her nerves to dancing. He passed his hands over her breasts and she leaned into it, her nipples coming to hard peaks under his fingers. They never stayed in one place long enough and she made a sound that was definitely not a whine in her throat.

God she wanted to do things to him.

Fingers pulled and yanked the column of buttons of his waistcoat and then made quick work of the ones on his shirt. The lights overhead and the night sky reminded her a bit of the dreaded interrogation room and she grinned against his mouth.

Her hair tugged in his hand while the other found skin under her blouse. A moan wound out of her body. Lucifer pulled back enough to just look at her - breathing harder, flushed and breathless. “I want to take you here.”

In her mind, she had always pictured him sweeping her off her feet, carrying her to his bed and having her on his ridiculously expensive sheets; a weird mix between romance and dirty-hot-fucking. This though, was much better. It was much more _Lucifer_ than her mind had been able to come up with.

Her heart fluttered. No one would see them up here. The penthouse floor was higher than anything nearby. She had never felt so daring before. The surging thrill settled into her mons, begging for it. “Condom?”

He had one in his trousers pocket.

Just because she could be adventurous didn’t mean she was stupid.

Her panties felt soaked through, clinging. Shit, she hadn't felt like this in far too long - wanted and desired.

She pulled her blouse off and dropped it. Lucifer stared at her simple black bra like it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. His jacket and waistcoat fell to the ground, leaving his shirt open. She kissed him again, open-mouthed, pulling her jeans off her hips and down to her knees. He did the same with his trousers. Except he didn’t have any underwear.

She broke to _look_ at him, throat dry. He was at least as hard as a few days ago, right out the gate. For her. Chloe held his hardness, the soft skin smooth under her fingers. She thumbed over the head of his cock, sliding in wetness and pushing back the extra skin.

He held her hips, pressing the end of his cock against her damp lace underwear, teasing. She reached for him and he moved, pinning her wrists together over her head with one hand and a breathless grin. She bucked, pushing her hips forward and wanting more of him. Another kiss and he edged her panties down, one side, then the other with his free hand until they fell to rest on her jeans.

He let go of her long enough to deal with the condom and something behind her drew his attention. He smirked. Chloe started to turn, but he held her chin and kissed her again quickly. “We have a little peeping Tom. Well. Daniel.”

She tensed up, puzzled. “What?”

“I told him he could drop by tonight, presumably later, but now is good - you should have told me about his _stamina_. Should we stop what we’re doing and tell him he’s out of luck tonight?”

Chloe took a longer breath. “He can stay if he wants.”

“Splendid. I didn't really expect to deal a little tit for tat. We gave you a show, how about we give him one in return?”

Her heart wasn’t going to stop pounding all night, and it did seem only fair… “you think he’s actually okay with staying?”

“Well, he's already got his hand wrapped around his fine cock, so I'm going with ‘yes.’” Lucifer scooped her up, holding her under her ass. With anyone else it would be awkward, but he seemed to have strength in spades. Her lower legs were trapped and she had to wiggle against him to kick her jeans off the rest of the way. His hot tongue and lips found hers and she forgot all about anyone else.

She kicked her heels to lock around his slim waist, high enough to allow him access. He stopped teasing her, starting with slow penetration. She pulled him to her, hard, with surprisingly strong calves, burying him in her in one stroke.

He groaned, “you feel wondrous.” He closed his teeth on her bra cup, pulling it down and going back for her nipple. She hung onto him, her skin on his heating and sticking. She threaded her fingers through his hair, cupping the back of his head and pulling him to her shoulder.

Chloe nipped his chin. “I want you to fuck me like you're trying to send me through the window.”

He shivered in reaction, then obeyed, bracing his feet under them, holding her hips. He sheathed himself in her with long, precise strokes. She felt so small in his arms, and she knew he held back a bit. Or a lot. Too much, really.

“Fuck. Harder.”

He did. He knew the window would hold for anything less than a truck, or perhaps a diving angel. There was also no danger of him giving out before her.

She bounced where her skin wasn’t sticking to the glass. Her legs tightened around his attractive hips, taking everything he gave her. Everywhere that skin met skin, her nerves sang with his heat. She managed to pull her bra straps down off her shoulders to give him more needy skin. He took it, kissing greedily between her breasts.

He grew in her, swelling harder. Even with the barrier, his cock hit the exact right spot, over and over. Chloe pulled his hair, breathing into it in a whisper, “Fuck yes. Fuck me, Lucifer.”

He wetted his lips, dragging them up to her neck. “Louder.”

“Fuck yes! Oh, God, Lucifer!” her breaths dissolved into sounds, losing her ability to hang on to him. She crossed her ankles and locked them.

The body under her tensed but he didn’t comment, for once. He held his cock in her, moving his hips only enough to pound at that exact right spot. He took her earlobe in his teeth, hissing his words, “I can feel you starting to cum, Chloe, I want to feel your wet surge down my legs when you do. then I’m going to do it again until we’re both wrung dry and after, I want to lick you clean and taste you, that heady mix of sweat and cum and _you_.”

She needed something to bite. She pulled up her hand and sank her teeth into it, breathing hard and moaning into it as she fell apart around his cock in a quivering mess. She slumped against his shoulders, boneless. Chloe was carried inside, oblivious, to be set down on the leather couch. Then Lucifer pulled her hips to his face and made true on his promise, even if a bit earlier than planned.

He parted her with his tongue and swept it to her clit, fucking it with his mouth and expert tongue. His prickly chin set off her nerves, and she could feel her own wetness separate from what came from his lips.

She ran out of things to bite. And the ability to try to clamp down to keep quiet, screaming her pleasure as she came on his face for what felt like minutes. She was truly just jelly now, panting but otherwise unmoving.

When the world refocused, Lucifer handed her a tall glass of water, sitting down carefully on the edge of the couch next to her. She had been repositioned so her legs were up on the couch cushions and closed again, with a thin throw blanket within grabbing distance if she wanted to cover herself. She really didn't. Her bra was still technically on, pushed down around her waist and crumpled.

He still had his open dress shirt draped about him, but nothing else and certainly nothing covering his softening cock.

She pulled his face down and kissed him, tasting whiskey, smoke and herself. His face wasn’t covered in a friction rash, so at least a few minutes or more had passed since she lost track of the world. She curled her fingers in his hair, lightly, not pulling.

He purred a little. “How are you feeling?”

“Really good. Amazing. Wow.”

He laughed and she wanted to hear it forever. He brushed her cheek with tender fingers. “You’re welcome. And you’re welcome to stay if you like.”

Something was missing but she couldn't be assed to stand and look around. “Where’s, uhm, Dan?”

He chuckled. “He got himself off and is hanging out over by the bar, all cleaned up. He wasn’t sure if he should say or leave, so he’s giving you a little bit of space. I told him he could stay until you said otherwise.”

Chloe was a little sorry she missed it. Maybe she didn’t entirely though - he _did_ come twice in a short period in the interrogation room. She leaned up to look over her shoulder. Dan had his phone out, studying the screen far too intently to actually be paying attention to it.

She turned back to Lucifer, biting her lip and suddenly remembering why this was all a bad idea. “Er. If I don’t stay, are you and Dan…?”

“Going to have sex? I certainly hope so. But I don’t think that’s actually why he stuck around.”

She let her head sink back into the cushions, her heart settling into her chest heavier than just a few minutes ago. She had said out loud she wasn’t going to ask him to change. Either she meant it or she didn’t.  Maybe in his world, he could keep his focus on her while leaving the path to his bed open for casual fucking. It wasn’t like she would be able to keep up with him anyway.

Down that path lay sure heartbreak.

Fuck.

His forehead creased when she didn’t respond right away. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Did you mean what you said, about trying to be in a relationship?”

Lucifer puzzled it out, then grinned. “Oh! Are you asking to...what’s the human term? ‘Go steady?’ so soon? I can give it a crack. Sorry, Daniel, change of plans. The lady wants me to herself.”

She closed her eyes, immediately relaxing again. Because of course, he needed every _goddamn_ thing spelled out for him. He was still _him_ , after all. She heard the scrape of the chair Dan must have been sitting in. It sounded almost mournful - if such a thing could be.

She licked her lips. “Hey, Dan?”

She didn’t see him, but his voice came back, catching a bit. “Yeah?”

“Why did you stay tonight? Earlier when you came in?”

Dan was quiet for a moment, then he huffed. “The two of you are insanely hot together.” He played with his glass of whatever, the hard bottom edge rolling on the bar top before he let it go to step away. “Lucifer didn’t say you’d be here - I didn’t know. He looked at me through the window and it felt like it was alright for me to stay. I hope it was.”

“So, it wasn’t revenge or something?”

“God no. It was hot as fuck. If you wanted me gone, I’m sure he would have stopped until I was shooed off.”

Well. That was true. All of that.

She eyed the naked Devil next to her. _Him, flattened into his own bed, by muscular, male hips._ Maybe there was a middle ground between Lucifer having his fun and her wanting a stable relationship. God knows she didn’t have the core strength to give it to him that way. And she’d be lying to herself if she said she didn’t want them all to get tested as soon as possible so she could potentially have him without a condom.

“Where’s this toy closet of yours?”


	3. A Soft Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets called out by the Tribe. Douchifer gets a spotlight, some angst happens, then some Detecting happens and then a lovely gather round is had by all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter of... anything I've ever posted. I don't know what happened. 
> 
> Huzzah for news about Lucifer Season 4 dropping on Netflix on May 8th! WHO IS READY? NOT ME. #HotTubHighDrool

Lucifer's lazy kiss broke as Chloe’s phone rang. Or more precisely, when she grumbled at it.

She did not feel inclined to pick it up. Except that it was Maze’s ringtone, _Hellfire_ , trailing out of her purse at a slightly muffled volume. She waved vaguely at the floor, but didn’t actually get up.

Lucifer gave the source of the sound an annoyed look. “Do you really have to get that?”

She pulled herself up, still twitching slightly with orgasmic aftershocks. “If I don’t, she’s not gonna stop trying. I told the girls I’d be back. I don’t think I’m gonna be back.”

“What do you think they’re going to do, pile in the elevator and intrude?”

“Ugghh. Normally, I’d say ‘no’, but I bet Dan didn’t lock the elevator behind him either.”

Sure enough, the damn thing started up again after kicking to voicemail. He took pity on her and tossed the offending object at her from her purse. She made sure the call wasn’t on video and answered, “‘M fine Maze. Go drink some more.”

Thready music pounded on the other end, followed by Maze’s short laugh, directed at someone else, “ _you guys owe me twenty bucks. Each._ Hey Decker, it’s been more than five minutes. Oh, and we saw _Dan_ headed for the elevator. Didn’t see him leave again but they thought you kicked him out the back door. I, on the other hand, think I just won a _second_ bet and these bitches need to pay _up.”_

She rolled her eyes at the ceiling. She should have pitched the phone off the roof. She still could, technically. Chloe waited too long to answer for the demon’s liking. Maze continued, “oh, you didn’t kick him out, did you? Naughty girl. _I won, ladies!_ Anyone else invited to the party? The rest of us wouldn’t mind getting in on it. _What?_ Well, I wouldn’t, anyway. Or does the _ex-_ Lord of Hell get all the fun?”

Chloe rolled off the couch. “Don’t you have any hobbies other than sex? No, no one else is allowed up.”

“How many times did you come?”

“ _What?”_

“Only two or three? Well, you haven’t been up there long. Stay all night and you should make it to six, easy. He does this thing with his tongue that is just _unholy_.”

She wasn’t on speaker phone, but she had no doubt Lucifer heard every word. The girls sitting next to Maze certainly heard her. He raised his eyebrows with a saucy _look_ as she felt her ears burn. His face rash was clearing, but it was still there.

Maze clicked her tongue. “Oh, so you did that already. Trust me, he’s got more than one thing he can do-”

“I’m hanging up now don’t call again bye Maze.” She almost threw the phone across the room, but she suddenly cared about preserving her technology and remembered the place had more hard floors than not. She stuffed it into the cushions instead. Dan laughed behind her shoulder from the bar.

She glared. Any intimidating effect was lost with her standing nude. “You aren't immune to this either, buster. Ella is a raging gossip.”

He grinned. “The thing I heard last was ‘what’ and you hanging up on her like your hair was on fire.”

“And you remember what that was like. Ugh. Maze just guessed half of what happened. Because of course she did.”

“Only half? Well. I’m glad she’s not _my_ roommate.” Maze didn't sound easy to live with under any circumstances.

Lucifer helped himself to a drink at the bar, near Dan but talking to Chloe. “When was your hair on fire, Detective? That sounds like one of my stories.”

“Trixie and a sparkler. It was nothing, but I wore my hair in a tighter bun to hide the damage for several weeks. She felt awful for months, but she probably doesn’t even remember it now.” She laughed to herself.

For a long moment, everything happening was completely normal, maybe even as things should be - she was naked and satisfied, Lucifer wore nothing but a shirt with his cute ass hanging out, and Dan about to be pounced on by her Devil. Their Devil? She didn't miss how Dan's breath tightened, how he looked at Lucifer with more than lust. Were they both falling for him? Wait, was _she_ falling for him too?

The sex was amazing, but the way he looked at her all this time working together came back like a film reel. The longing behind the sultry looks and bad innuendo. It was painfully obvious, in hindsight, how _much_ he cared.

Dan wore a hopeful look of longing.

Something like the way he used to look at her, in the beginning.

Lucifer really was a class of his own, stately looking in nothing but a rumpled shirt and sex hair deliciously standing up in a few directions. He ran his fingers through it as she watched him. Dan swallowed, watching him too. Lucifer, ever the showman, poured Dan a drink, smiling lips pressing on his own glass under dark eyes.

Chloe thought back to Maze’s statement about orgies, and she could easily picture this man gliding from person to person, utterly persistent and utterly shameless. Every surface in this place probably had been sanitized once a month or more. He looked at men and women alike - had she been born male, their relationship would be no different today. She loved him a little more for that realization.

His throat flexed on the swallow, reaching up for Dan. “Come here often?”

Dan’s eyes lit up, taking a page from Lucifer’s book and eyeing him top to bottom, sipping his expensive drink slowly. “Just the once.”

“Care to try again?”

Dan cast a quick look at Chloe, who propped her elbows up on the back of the couch to watch. He tipped his head up to kiss Lucifer softly. Standing outside of the hungry passion from a few days ago, he took the moment to process it. Yep, still an amazing kisser. The heady smell of sex came with him, the otherwise chaste kiss priming him for what was to come.

“Yes.”

Lucifer, naked save for the open white shirt, his gaze turned just slightly possessive, which was both heart-stopping and invigorating, sending his blood racing to pound in his ears. There was no doubt he was _desired_ and fuck, it was intoxicating. He wasn't going to object to the plan in the least, but this was still a bit outside his wheelhouse.

Lucifer descended on him, positively _glowing_ in his unashamed nudity.

Oh, and fucking _erect_.

Dan had one shirt button undone before Lucifer was completely in his space, arms coming around him and pulling him in tight.

Lucifer’s opening mouth tasted like Chloe. The smell of their sex had driven him to distraction, even in the distance from the couch to the bar; now it was magnified a hundredfold between them.

The sounds she'd made were no less distracting. Or _his,_ moaning in his throat while ravishing her. Those lips and tongue were on his again, bringing the provocative scent of Chloe, so _distinctly_ Chloe, mixed with some of Lucifer's - less familiar but rapidly becoming more so with a second helping of his intimate presence.

It felt like something forbidden, like crunching into an apple with perfectly ripe juice flowing down his chin. He wasn’t sinful temptation though; he was seduction itself.

And there was nothing wrong with that.

Hands yanked his shirt from his jeans for the second time in a week and he found himself not at all bothered by the fact they were male and strong. Scruff bit into his sensitive skin and fuck did the guy have to be so freakishly tall?

Oh well.

Lucifer spoke into his neck but it was to Chloe, “Darling, back of the closet, pick anything you want.”

He heard her intake of breath and patter of feet on hard floors. What would she come back with? There was one thing, in particular, she liked for multiple orgasms and he wondered if Lucifer had one.

He pulled his shirt off over his head, skipping a few buttons and barely breaking contact to get it off and out of the way.

Long fingers curled into his hair, softly pulling it out of shape and carding down to his scalp as his heart raced.

His mental question was answered as a strong electronic hum snapped on and drew his attention, but Lucifer just attacked his pants to keep his gaze locked on _him_ and not Chloe. A hot hand reached in and wrapped around his cock and Dan's knees nearly buckled.

Which was fine since the bed was right there behind him, though he was unsure when they'd gotten there, especially with the steps. He was across it and scooting to the middle while Lucifer finally shed his shirt.

Dan managed to take one full second to look at Chloe, where she sat cross-legged in a dark plush chair near the foot of the bed. Her selected toy was heavy, long, white, and plugged into the wall.

He had only enough time to notice that much before being laid flat on his back with a fluttering whuff of the sheets. Lucifer followed in a prowling crawl, looming on all fours, and sucking him to full hardness without preamble. His blushed lips turned up in a smile whenever his mouth came up for more than a half-second. Chloe moaned. Dan bent at the waist to look behind him, trying and failing to get a better view of her.  

She, on the other hand, had a perfect view of Lucifer’s lips around his cock. Dan couldn’t so much as tilt his head far enough to see her foot, but he tried.

Lucifer _flew_ up, pinning his wrists to the bed, his legs spreading over Dan's hips and his dick shoved hard against his. “Oh no, Daniel. This is for her viewing pleasure _,_ not yours. Try that again and I'll blindfold you, then you won’t even get to see _me._ ”

His eyes brokered no room for argument.

Chloe's breath hitched in a way unrelated to how her hands clutched her Hitachi.

His head rested angled toward her so he had no hope of seeing her without twisting uncomfortably. He jerked his hips against Lucifer's, enjoying the touch of skin. “And what are you going to do with me?” His throat closed some. He wasn't sure he was ready to take it up the ass this soon, but if it was something Chloe wanted to see, he didn't think he could say no to - or even if he _wanted_ to say no.

Lucifer's stupidly long body stretched up like he sat upon a royal throne rather than flesh and bone. He looked regal, his hair somehow mostly back in place after Chloe clawed through it minutes ago. Dark, lust-filled eyes raked his body then continued up and over his head to Chloe. He tilted his head towards her, clearly thinking along the same lines as Dan. “Does the Detective have any suggestions she might want us to entertain?”

He heard her whimper at that and he bucked hard against Lucifer, finding himself trying to twist again reflexively. Eyes gone almost completely black locked onto him and he froze in place. He swore they rimmed in red in the dim light as his gaze shifted down to his bed-partner. “Naughty, Detective Espinoza. What did I _just_ say the rules were? You don’t want to make me get up, do you?”

Chloe gasped, her whimper growing more pronounced. He heard the stiff plastic cord drag over something hard as she moved, her weight shifting on the cushion.

“Oh, I think she likes the look of you being held down. She's got the head of the wand pressed hard between her lovely thighs. Shame you aren't seeing this. Her _face_ is delightful.” His profile turned, reaching for a condom and lube.

The toy got louder as she pulled it off her flesh for a moment. Her voice floated over, breathy. “No...scripts. Do whatever you boys _want_ to.”

Dan sagged involuntarily against the sheets. Lucifer chuckled and it echoed through the muscles of his whole body. “Fear not. I won't take your ass until you actually want me to. For now, I'll make use of that lovely cock you have waiting for me. Stay there.”

The barrier went on as Dan belatedly registered that his hands were free, but he didn't move a muscle. He barely even breathed until Lucifer hovered over him. He paused to retake Dan's wrists, pulling them together to hold down one-handed. He used the other to finger himself open. Dan squirmed, seeking contact rather than necessarily trying to peek at Chloe again. The quick view he’d had of her let him imagine her perfectly; the vibrating head of the toy between her thighs, relentlessly taking her higher and higher. He could hear her gasps, between the buzzing and the softly wet noises Lucifer made with himself. Lucifer smiled at Chloe and sank his hips slowly around Dan and fuck, Dan could have helped Lucifer with that part. Wanted to.

His cock welcomed him all the same. Sliding heat greedy for him, Dan was harder than he had any right to be, this soon after jerking off. He bit his lip and waited for Lucifer to be ready, pulse beating in counterpoint to the one gripping him at the base. He gathered himself under the pressing, pleasant weight, his abs contracting, and he _pushed_. Lucifer moaned deliciously above him. Any man of lesser body strength would've at least had a hard time in this position.

Dan suddenly realized Lucifer was letting him _show off_.

Chloe's gasp was _definitely_ an orgasm gasp. That had to be four for her by now, he thought, maybe just three, though Lucifer had her up against the glass window long enough to give her more.

Fuck, he could get used to this. He'd probably never been so hard in his life, eating up Lucifer's inhuman heat and seeking more. He burned to watch Chloe, unable to move and kind of loving it at the same time. He needed to feel more skin, but had only the grip on his wrists and where Lucifer straddled him. It was a balance of giving and denial that left him with sweet want.

Lucifer moved his grip to his cock, sliding back and forth with intent and intensity, the end of the damn thing nearly level with his belly button. Dan watched Lucifer watch Chloe. Dan risked tilting his face to look at Chloe, and was immediately punished for it. Lucifer swapped hands, clamping his dry hand down over Dan's lips, the one that had been holding his wrists. “I'm not getting up for a blindfold. Suck.”

Dan could smell his own sweat from his wrists under his nose. He opened his mouth and took two fingers in, sucking as instructed.

“Let's work on that gag reflex of yours, hm?” The fingers pressed, and any discomfort was worth Chloe's louder moan. “Think about my cock in the back of your throat while you fuck me.”

Dan made a noise around his fingers, the only real unfortunate side effect being an excess of saliva he couldn't control, except to swallow with difficulty. The bed shifted with Chloe's slight weight, but she didn't touch them. He guessed she was near - the buzzing got louder and Lucifer's gaze shifted again. He growled but didn't abandon Dan. Yet. He looked ready to climb off him and switch targets. It had to be a feint, but it was effective.

Dan rolled his hips, shoving up with the strength of his core muscles and decidedly regaining Lucifer's full attention. He pulled his legs up just a little for leverage, slamming up into Lucifer and aiming for depth if not finesse.

He was rewarded with a pleased groan as Lucifer _pitched_ forward and caught himself before he choked Dan. Lucifer withdrew his fingers from Dan's mouth to his exposed shaft, slick with wetness. Chloe's breathing became more pronounced, and Lucifer quickly jacked himself faster. Dan moved as far as he could, thrusting up and burying himself hard into Lucifer.

Dan fought to win. He twisted, _knowing_ it was entirely ineffective, but daring further reprimand anyway. Eyes flicked down to him, pinching with mischief. “You're just making trouble for yourself later. We haven't gone over ground rules for punishments, so that's on me. But do tell me if this is too much pressure from me on your wrists, alright?”

Dan flushed hot, but stopped. “It's fine. Good, even. Fuck, you feel good. The pressure is great, even. I'll tell you if it's a problem.”

Lucifer's hand stroking himself stuttered, his attention now fully on the man under him. “Go on, then.”

“Your ass feels amazing for my dick. I could take you like this for hours.” It really did feel amazing, and even if _hours_ was hyperbole, it got the intended reaction, or maybe he just hit the right spot.

When Lucifer came on his chest he was going to be looking at _him_. He held his secret weapon at bay until Lucifer's eyelids began to flutter closed and his mouth slacken. Chloe panted, lost in her own rolling pleasure. She definitely came one more time. Four or five now.

Dan licked his lips and _moaned_ Lucifer's name, because fuck if he wasn't earning it. Lucifer's cock pulsed visibly in his hand, and lusty dark eyes snapped down on his face. Dan hadn't even really been trying to come himself, but he did, damn near with Lucifer. Dan's neck was coated in warm cum in seconds. He finally let his legs relax, his hands were freed, and he was handed a damp cloth. He couldn't say from whom.

He nearly passed out then and there. He probably did for a minute or two.

Chloe slid bonelessly into bed next to Lucifer, Dan on the other side of him. He wasn't sure how he got his head on a pillow. Lucifer must have swung him around. And cleaned him, since he didn't recall doing it himself.

They lay there like that for longer than Dan would have allowed any third partner in his own bed, were it just him and Chloe.

But it wasn't.

Sure, threesomes sounded fun, with another woman at least. But a man? Never in a million years. He had been far too jealous to even think about it, and then he lost her, pushed her away even. He’d made too many mistakes, to hope for as much as friendship. Now he had this.

Hope was too fragile a word. He pushed it aside and just enjoyed the moment, the way he never would have a year ago. Or _ever._ Even if Lucifer wasn't just another man. Even if, _holy fuck_ , it was hot watching them go at it. Lucifer was definitely something special. Something surreal. The Devil gave of himself selflessly, owning no one. He offered himself for the pleasure of others, for pleasure itself

Maybe he needed to rethink things.

Even if sex between he and Chloe wasn’t on the table (Hah), watching her come undone earlier was amazing. Her wanting him to, or at least certainly being okay with it left him with a warm glow.

He could see her hand resting to the side of Lucifer’s abdomen if he tilted his head up a bit. Along with the head of Lucifer's either _still_ or _again_ hard cock. Jesus Christ. “Hey, Chlo’?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you mind if I borrow your boyfriend once in a while?”

Her hand slid over the body between them to touch his hip. “If you mean it, only when I get to watch. But, I might rescind that condition if I can’t keep up with him on my own. We can split up what nights we get him. I get first dibs. If he doesn’t mind.”

Lucifer chuckled throatily. “You won’t keep up, love. It’s alright, you’re both only human.”

She dutifully rolled her eyes, Dan was certain, in the silence. He saw her fingers spread as she stretched her body, He could just see the curve of her bare hip where she’d turned sideways and rested her head on his shoulder, her sex pressed against Lucifer’s upper thigh.

He was so _long._  

He finally found her eyes, the top of her head butted against Lucifer’s chin, her hair a mess. She looked at him cautiously, like he was something new and different. But to be fair, this _situation_ was certainly new and different. Dan had never pressed shoulder to shoulder nude, in post-orgasm bliss with another man. Maybe he was just floating off the orgasm high, but he was comfortable here. He could stay here.

Life slowly began intruding in once again, insistent and not to be ignored by responsible people.

When Chloe made noises about going home to pay the babysitter, Dan volunteered to go so she could stay. He got up reluctantly, but he wanted to stay in her good graces. Lucifer gave him a friendly pat, then Chloe moved over Lucifer to switch sides to where Dan had been, looking out into the living area. She pulled the dark sheets up to her breasts.

So she lay wrapped up in Devil arms and watched him dress. He would have to go home and shower first; he stank of sex and sweat. He sat back down on the bed to tug on his socks, lingering.

Claimed by an impulse she couldn't define, Chloe leaned up, grabbed his face and kissed him. The move exposed skin and bodies and Dan didn't want to move.

It was the first time they’d kissed in over a year.

She wanted him here. Or at least tonight held no regrets for her. Certainly none for Lucifer, who remained where he was, one stupidly long arm under his pillow, the other stroking Chloe’s stomach. There was no smug, condescending confidence from Lucifer's body language, there were no winners and losers in his bed. You took as much as you could from what he had to give and he accepted whatever you had to offer, and everyone ended up more than satisfied. A Devil's bargain that had to leave him with the lesser deal, unless he counted _your_ satisfaction as part of his. And he certainly seemed to do just that.

If he truly was the Devil, Dan found himself fast becoming a worshiper. The thought still made him wince with images of disapproving parents. _Ugh._ Dan wrenched himself to the present with soft, smaller lips on his, just like he remembered them.

He returned the kiss with Chloe carefully, but it was no pity kiss. He hoped for this, but dreaded it too, expecting a jealous man shoving him out of his penthouse. Lucifer once again proved he was who he claimed to be - not moving to intercept - and the energy of his pure enjoyment of watching them washed over Dan. He touched her face, closing his eyes, his hand going to her waist to gently brush her skin. It met a hot arm.

A _really_ hot arm. He blinked and looked down, apparently at the same time Chloe did. Lucifer’s skin cooled again immediately. Bizarrely. She turned to Lucifer first. “What was that?”

He responded drowsily, unconcerned, “what was _what_?”

She twisted in place and pressed her hand on his forehead, instantly in ‘mom’ mode. “Are you okay? You don’t feel feverish to me. Have you been sick recently? Have you had your flu shot?”

He grumbled incoherently and turned his back on them, presenting the scars Dan was careful not to touch during their frantic lovemaking. They looked like a pair of slitted red eyes, nearly perfectly symmetrical and angry. He thought they looked more inflamed than a few hours previous. The voice from past the shoulder sounded grumpy, “of course not. I’m never sick.”

Dan and Chloe looked at each other and suddenly he was back in their daughter’s bedroom, fighting with a six-year-old Trixie over going to school that day. It was absurd and ridiculous. He smothered a laugh; the memory brought pain along with joy. Whatever happened, they still made Trixie. He was still her father. He shook his head at her shared bemused look. “Let's just say we’re not convinced.”

“Is it _we_ now? What are you, mind-readers?”

Dan couldn’t help the careful, bittersweet smile that crept up his lips. “Used to be. Some old habits die hard, I guess.” Chloe shared those memories though, he was sure something similar occurred to her, judging by her expression.

Lucifer didn’t move. “Alcohol poisoning doesn’t count as sick, and it’s extremely rare anyway. I do not have germs of any kind; Bacteria, worms, parasites or viruses. Even _fallen_ angels are immune to everything.” He drew the blankets up to his neck, covering the scars. “And I certainly do not have _Herpes_.”

Dan scoffed, “of course you have _bacteria_. Everyone does. Your body has ten times more non-human cells than human ones, most of them bacteria.”

Chloe wrinkled her nose at him in disbelief.

He shrugged. “One of Trixie’s homework questions. It creeped me out for _weeks._ Still does, actually.”

Lucifer didn’t turn back over, speaking against his pillow. “I don't have _any_ human cells. I don’t pass gas. I don’t _have_ bacteria. I don’t need them. My organs work just fine on their own. Better than yours, as a matter of fact. With the amount of alcohol I consume, I’d be pissing _constantly._ ”

Chloe gave Dan _the look_. She turned to rub his shoulder, well clear of the scarring. “Well, as long as you feel okay. But if we get a cold from you, we’re not going to feel much like sexing you up.”

Dan couldn’t help but feel warm at being verbally included. He started to respond, but he was cut off by a now thoroughly irritated Lucifer, who finally did look back. “I just _said_ you won’t. Perhaps you should go track down my ex-lovers again and ask them if _they_ got sick.”

“I think we can skip that. The first time we interviewed them it took days.”

“Well, clearly you don’t believe _me._ Maybe you'll believe random people, many of whom have no qualms with lying.”

Dan shifted his weight. “Lucifer, pretty much everyone gets sick sooner or later, it’s not a big deal. And it’s almost the weekend, you can just take it easy.”

“I’m _not_ sick. I don’t even get _hangovers_.”

He threw up his hands. “Okay, whatever. I’m not trying to piss you off. Chloe can nurse you tonight. If you need Nyquil, text me.”

“One of the worst ways to get high known to man. Modern man, I guess. No, thank you.”

“Not for _that_. Christ, it's a good thing you're hot.”

“And skilled. Wrong not-deity.”

Chloe giggled.

Lucifer threw the blankets off the bed with a tolerant sigh, still facing away. “You know, most of my lovers at least had the decency to _pretend_ to believe me.”

“But isn't that a kind of lie?”

“It's a lie based on the truth. You’ll have a lot more fun if you just believe me.”

Dan and Chloe looked at his back again. He'd gone tense, upset.

Chloe sat all the way up, reaching to squeeze his arm. “Hey, I'm sorry we upset you. We can do this another time, okay?”

“Do what another time? _Not_ believe me? Well, I'm used to it, anyway, rather skip it altogether, if it's all the same to you.”

She shook her head, unwilling to have this fight right now. “Hey, I'm gonna walk Dan down to his car okay? I'll be right back.”

Lucifer nodded, jaw tense. Chloe leaned over and kissed his forehead gently. He gave her a look of mildly surprised confusion that she didn’t just storm off, but didn’t pursue it. He got up, heading for the shower. His aura was definitely ‘off’ now, even if his ass still looked great watching him go.

Dan stood quietly for a few minutes, while Chloe dressed. He realized now that she happened to be wearing a set of underwear he had pulled off himself before - well more than a year ago now. He caught his breath. She looked a question at him but he thought better of mentioning it.

The elevator hummed benignly as it deposited them on the ground floor. Dan spoke first. “I'm a big boy you know.”

“Huh?”

“I don't need an escort. Or if you're trying to be nice, you don't...have to.”

Her face stilled as she filtered what he said. “No. It's not that. You're probably the only person on the planet that I can be okay with this, over this. Whatever _this_ is. I just keep thinking about those scars, about everything he puts himself through to maintain his life the way he does.”

“I mean, they're creepy, but kinda sexy too. It’s a great story to go with them, however it happened.”

“He said he cut his wings off.” She licked her lips, looking up at him, an idea coalescing in her eyes. “But what about the _other_ scars?”

Dan leaned on the parking lot wall outside the elevator. Lucifer's black Corvette sat not far from them in the low light, the vanity license plate seeming to stare back at them almost accusingly. He considered Chloe's question with a teasing smile, not really taking her seriously. “But he doesn't _have_ any other scars. I think we both checked pretty thoroughly.”

Chloe pulled the neck of her light blouse away from her skin. Her gunshot wound had healed well but it left behind an unmistakable mark that was noticeable across a room. She just kept looking at him.

_Waiting._

Dan blinked. “He should have a scar on his leg, right?” The words came out like he half hoped she would deny it. “You can’t be seriously thinking that he's  telling the truth.”

She just kept looking at him, eyebrow raised, silently wondering if she was going crazy herself - but physical evidence doesn't lie. She put that bullet in his leg, not long ago, over his insistence he wouldn't, _couldn't_ be hurt. Any _human_ would have been off their feet for days and limping for weeks. She saw the wound afterward - it wasn’t exactly surgical.

Dan admitted it was improbable, at least to himself. But there was more. “And, shit…one on his stomach? He had massive blood stains on his clothes, didn't he?” He knew he had.

“Dan, has Lucifer _ever_ checked out a vest? Or any other safety equipment?”

“Honestly, with his money, I assumed he had a vest custom made to be lighter and more fitted. But that would’ve been _after_ I found him with bullet holes in his shirt.”

“What?”

“After the fact, I thought maybe he had been hit with rubber bullets, but that didn't make sense. When I found him, he looked… _dead_. I nearly shit myself when he sat up. I think I just forgot about it on purpose. People don't get fatally wounded then get up again like its nothing. No one breathes that deeply with cracked ribs, whatever the cause. I was so surprised he was alive I guess I just...assumed I was seeing things. I had to be, right?”

“If you are, then we are too. Trixie always took him at his word, and she isn’t afraid of him.” She smiled thinly, “in spite of Sunday School.”

The father of their child watched her. "she isn't, is she? She talks to me about Lucifer as if he’s…’real’ too. She always looks at me like I’m the one who doesn’t get it. You’d think she’d be running scared if she took him seriously.”

“Maybe she does. Maybe Ella and Trixie are right. I mean, if he’s telling the truth, and who would lie about that, he doesn’t seem...Devil-y. I’ve never seen him so much as kick a puppy. Heck, he changed his mind about cats after he found _‘I Can Haz Cheezburger_.’” She chuckled. “It was like he’d never seen the internet before last year. Even Trixie has been online with supervision for a few years.”

Dan winced. “No previous internet, no smartphone despite running a very successful business, bouncing back from gunshot wounds, only a few sexy scars-”

“You really think they’re sexy? On a guy?”

“On _Lucifer._ There’s a story there I always wanted to find out. I’ve seen all kinds of injuries from surfing and police work, but nothing I can even think of would do that, aside from being done deliberately.”

“How about his thing with the suspects?”

He shrugged. “It's a trick.” One he was a little jealous of, if he were honest with himself, but he didn’t say that out loud. The things he mentally dismissed over the last year or so felt like they began to pile up in an incriminating pile of evidence any good detective would be ashamed to admit they missed.

_Because it’s not real. Right?_

Chloe shook her head. “It's not a gimmick or a trick. If it was, the LAPD would've booted his ass out long ago. I've seen it work too many times for it to not be something special. It just never worked on _me_ so I figured it wasn't anything out of this world.”

Dan looked down at her, his shoulders cold on the concrete wall behind them. “Are you saying you know he's actually the literal Devil or are you just trying to scare me off?”

“I think...he's been telling the truth this whole time. Putting this much work into a fake identity is one thing, but Dan, he doesn't _have_ any other scars. You don't get bullet scars doctored up, and leave those back scars. Not those _wing_ scars.” She threw her hand up, gesturing, “And yeah, it seems like a weird thing to focus on, but of those 82 people that came in, from a two week period? For one, no actual normal man can do that. He had no idea we'd be calling them in, so he wasn’t expecting to give me a list. And two, he remembered _all_ of them. I don't even know the names of all of Trixie’s classmates.” She blew air out her nose, looking at something in her mind.

He'd seen some shit in his life, sure, but heavy accusations require solid evidence. So far though, the scar point, alone, was pretty significant. “He didn't call his bartender to confirm any of the information?”

“Only for phone numbers, he didn't always get them himself, but he got _names_ , and he listed all 82 without so much as stumbling over a last name. Too many things are just not adding up to be a normal person. I mean, _the Devil_ is a huge stretch, especially for me, Dan, but there’s something going on with him.”

Dan chewed his lip. There were a _few_ things that always bugged him - not knowing where the money came from for one. And now that he’d experienced it, he knew that Lucifer’s towering inferno of sexuality was real. _Speaking of infernos_. “When he got warm, you think it was something else?”

“I was a little distracted yeah, but his whole body got super warm. I don’t think it was a hot flash. You felt it too?”

“Yeah.” He knew his ex-wife wasn't prone to insanity, even when she was loyal to a fault. And it’s not like they didn’t have points to compare. “How about the whole _getting_ shot in the first place thing?”

“So, we’re coming to terms with him being...something, yeah?”

He took a steady, deep breath. “Okay. He’s _something_. And I guess, he's _here_. Maybe that comes with limitations. I don’t want to try to imagine what Hell is like, but I'm willing to bet _I'd_ give up nearly anything to _not_ be there. Maybe risking getting injured comes with the territory. Doesn’t sound too horrible if it means you get to heal quickly and cleanly. And you know, not have a cast or sling for weeks.”

She rubbed her shoulder unconsciously. “That would be nice.”

Dan looked at her. Her gaze was drifting. He brushed her hair back, touching her cheek. “Anything else?”

“I had some of his blood in a vial. He told me to test it. I threw it away,” she winced. “And not in a biohazard container. Ella would strangle me. I saw him throw a guy through a window once, out onto a patio. How about you?”

“Other than the times I swear he looked straight through me at my soul?” he shivered. “I guess there's the whole ‘skillet’ thing, terrible pun by the way. Guys have never exactly been my thing,  yet I've been fighting not to corner him in a closet at work for days. He's hard to get out of your system. I don't know yet if this whole thing will end up being a bad idea but I can't say I'm not enjoying it.”

Chloe offered him a small smile that said she did too. She refocused quickly back to the matter at hand. “That one is circumstantial, at least the ‘skillet’ thing - no offense, people can come out later in life too.”

“Court cases have gotten convictions on circumstantial evidence alone. You said that he doesn’t affect you? His thing affects me.”

“Nope. When he signed on, I thought everyone around me lost their minds. After the start, I just kind of accepted that it was something he did. What’s it like for you?”

“It’s like being a little tipsy or high. A compulsion to blurt out whatever’s in my head. But that’s all. It’s not…”

“Against your will?”

“Not against my nature, I guess. Maybe you’re right about coming out late. That aside, we have wings, wounds, lack of previous internet, poor impulse control at best, claiming to actually be the Devil, oh and the drinking.”

“Maze does the same alcohol thing at home. She eats breakfast cereal with a cup of vodka in the morning, and she’ll drink my bottle of wine at night if I have one glass and leave the rest. I think I thought she watered the breakfast down and was messing with me. But she was a bartender, I don’t think she’d do that to good vodka. She talks about Hell as much as Lucifer does, too.”

“God. I slept with his step-mom or something.”

“Charlotte?”

“Massive mistake as it turns out. Behind me.”

“So, if he's who he says, what does that make her?”

He shrugged. “She was just like him too, all ‘you humans’ this and ‘mortals’ that, and, uhm…”

“What?”

“Uhm. ‘I haven't had this kind of sex since before the flood.’ At the time, I thought it was some weird euphemism for her period or something.”

“That's some really strange dirty talk, no _matter_ which way you look at it.”

They both turned and looked at the silent elevator. Chloe gestured, “come back up with me? I'll text Maze and see if she can watch Trix after the babysitter leaves.”

“What do you want to do?” he thought he already had an idea.

Chloe called the elevator back. “Apologize.”

“You sure you want me there?”

“Yeah. You’re in this too. I don’t know how we’re going to do a relationship with the actual Devil, but we need to at least talk to him again. As long as you aren’t secretly freaking out over having had sex with him.”

Lips and limbs and orgasms aside, he’d been working with Lucifer for over a year. _Lucifer._ Pudding thief and literal Devil. In retrospect, pudding theft was probably the worst thing Lucifer had done to him, personally. The questions he’d confronted him with back in the interrogation room all did make a lot more sense now.  “No more than you are?

She sighed and leaned on his shoulder. “It's not like he didn't _tell_ us. We just didn't listen.”

“Okay, but that aside, is it really a good idea to go back?” _And have more amazing sex?_

“Things aren't any _different,_ really. I always cared about him, even when he drove me up a wall. I don't think I could seriously date someone who thought he was the Devil. It was the thing that kept me from jumping into bed with him until now. And now? Now we're stuck with him. He's here, he's in our lives, and he apparently wants to be. If you were him, would you stay here?”

“Nah, I'd be in Hawaii.”

“So, if you're up for it, let's go do some Devil wrangling.”

He was.

* * *

 

The elevator doors opened to Lucifer laying on his longest couch, stretched out, doing something with his phone and still completely nude. He looked a bit deflated, and not just in the physical sense. He eyed them as they came back in, displaying no more emotion than a stone. “I see the prodigal offspring has returned. I could just shun all the non-believers, but oddly enough, that wouldn't put much of a dent in my demand.”

Well. An _offended_ stone, anyway.

Chloe led her ex in, mentally bracing herself. “Lucifer, we need to tell you something.”

Lucifer perked up marginally but still looked defensive. “I see. You both do?”

Dan leaned on the back of the couch while Chloe sat next to him on the edge of a cushion. She reached out to touch the perfect skin of his chest. He let her. He had only a few freckles scattered across the pale planes of his torso, nothing else of note. She slid her hand down to his stomach, lingering where she knew he’d been shot. She heard Dan breathe in, but sex wasn’t what she was going for. Yet. His skin was warm, smooth and unbroken. Whatever the reason he’d been wounded severely - be it some sort of earth-bound mortality or something else she didn't care to ask about right now - after she shot him, he’d _known_ he could be injured. Even if he claimed he couldn't be. Even when he healed with inhuman ability, she knew being shot hurt like a bitch. She and Dan both had personal experience, and he said as much himself at the time, that it hurt badly.

She swallowed when her sensitive fingers found not even a trace of a blemish. There were quite a few techniques that could be done to reduce bullet wound scars, but even plastic surgery left a sign that work had been done. She already knew she would find nothing on closer examination, but somehow this helped anyway. “Lucifer, how old are you?”

He searched her face, a flippant answer poised on his lips. He bit it back with a look up at Dan and pressed his hand to the top of hers. His ring glinted under the dim lights, silver and black. “Very.”

“35? 40?” She wetted her lips. “4 billion?”

“Closer to the latter, though I prefer not to dwell on the periods of nothing interesting happening. I used to watch my stars, but they spend an awful lot of time as stable points, unchanging but for tiny variations. I lost patience after the first few billion years.”

When he spoke, she heard his age, saw it in his eyes. And thinking back, it’s always been there, under a thin veneer of living in the moment and an attitude to shame all others. She has just refused to see, until now. Under her hand lay the body of a man who had _literally_ seen it all.

Dan folded his arms on the couch, putting his weight on his elbows and looking down at them. “What do you do the rest of the time, hibernate?” Count on him to go for practical questions.

He huffed. “I'm not a _bear_. I simply choose not to remember long stretches of _nothing_. Existing through it was horrendous enough. I’m not saying Hell was _better,_ mind you, but it’s certainly a toss-up.”

Dan took no offense at the tone. It all made sense in context, now.

She leaned down and kissed him. He was stiff, still annoyed with them from earlier, returning it slowly. He warmed cautiously, touching her shoulder. She kept it warm and sweet, pulling back after a lingering moment. She glanced up at Dan. She didn't know what the future held for them, but he was in it, one way or another. Making herself relax, she focused wholly on Lucifer, willing him to hear and understand her sincerity. “I’m sorry. We both are, that we didn’t see you for who you are.”

His touch was feather-light like she was precious. “And what _am_ I?”

Chloe smiled and kissed him again. “Generous.”

Lucifer lay there without words, daring to caress her face and return her smile, a little less broken.

 _I want to do things to him,_ took a back seat to _what the hell has been done to him?_ For now, though, he needed to feel as wanted as he made her - them - feel. And not just in a ‘fuck me senseless’ kind of way.

The moment passed and Lucifer smirked. “Come to your senses then?”

“I don't know about that. I mean, I am seriously thinking about actually joining you both in bed. I've been thinking a lot about how hot you are together.”

“Oh?” His bright smile was instantly infectious. “You'll make us a lovely sandwich. And I don't mean that in a ‘go to the kitchen’ way, unless you're into sex on countertops.”

“No. They're too hard. Dan's legs are a little longer than mine if that matters.”

He got himself up to sitting. “You know, not all humans are alright with sharing.”

“We aren't all humans.”

She openly winked at Dan, a not very subtle signal, but then again, neither was Lucifer.

Her ex nodded, straightened up and pulled his shirt back off. “I need a shower and I don’t wanna drive home while stewing in my own juices. Who’s joining me?”

Her tall lover propped himself up, following her kisses with his mouth as she leaned up too. His mischievous grin making lusty promises. “I could use a more thorough scrubbing myself."

He got up, strolling naked between them. Dan was down to his shorts when Lucifer reached him, grabbing him and kissing him. Their arms held each other and Chloe couldn’t help but be warmed all over watching them. It was a different warmth than earlier, less greedy but no less beautiful. Chloe took her time undressing. This time she noticed Dan’s hungry, sideways look at her underwear between kisses. She paused with her fingers under the top edge. “What?”

Dan hummed when Lucifer kissed his neck. He nearly didn’t say it, but this seemed like a good night for truth. “The last time we were alone, I took those off you with my teeth.”

Lucifer replied with no hesitation, “you should do it again.”

Chloe stepped up to them. “Well?”

Dan, with an effort of will, slid down Lucifer’s body, away from those warm lips. Chloe stood close enough, stretching her arms over her head, watching him on his knees. He kissed the outside of her thigh, biting into the thin fabric at her hip. He pulled it down, let go and licked a stripe across her hip bones under her belly button and to the other side. She shivered.

Dan peeked up to see Lucifer kissing her, open-mouthed but gentle. Dan bit and pulled the other side down. He pulled them down to her feet with his fingers and stood. She licked her lips, breaking the kiss and turning to Dan, her eyes turned up to him. Kissing her was even easier than just a little bit ago. He ran his hands down her back, drawing pleasure just from the skimming touch. Her breasts didn’t quite press against him and he didn’t pull her in. She led him where she wanted with softly pressing lips and her hands between them on his chest. She drew away, but not far. “Shower, right?”

He agreed. He wasn’t sure if it was verbal or not.

The shower was _huge_. Standing glass walls that left nothing to the imagination and Dan stopped counting spouts and attachments. Picking out where the water came from was counterproductive, so he just braced a hand on the wall and let water run over him, letting the heat and steam relax him. Chloe slid her hands up his front, soaping him.

A warm, second pair of hands touched his back and he couldn’t help jumping a little - he'd never before been touched by two people at once, like this. Lucifer’s body melded to his and he accepted it, inviting the contact. They both kissed his neck over his shoulder, coming together then apart to touch lips to his wet skin.

Almost too many fingers touching his body. Almost. Chloe’s went between his thighs to clean him, stroking his woefully-as-yet-unresponsive cock, but the feeling of her was welcome.

Lucifer rubbed his hard length against Dan’s ass. Pressure from his fingers drifted lower to join Chloe’s, then trailed back, probing gently. His voice came low and wanting. “May I?”

Dan reached up, hooking his hand behind Lucifer's neck, fully pressed against him. He nodded. Chloe liked anal, Lucifer _loved_ it, and fuck, he wanted Lucifer to feel as good as he did that way. Because of him.

A knuckle first, then a finger slowly rimmed him, exploring. His eyes drifted closed on Chloe biting her lip. She kissed his chest.

He relaxed, tensed and relaxed in turn as Lucifer played a single finger against his slowly accepting flesh. He was patient, using both hands to touch Dan's body, one staying mostly still, the other touching his stomach, chest, neck, everywhere else. Lucifer sucked on his earlobe, pressing _in_ at the same time, using only the one finger for now.

It was neither pleasant nor unpleasant and he wanted more all the same. Dan peeked through water droplets clinging to his lashes to see Chloe curling a finger into herself. He gasped when she breathed in. She met his eyes, moved to grip a wall mount and deliberately took his hand to press on her, palm in, replacing her own. He firmly curled his middle finger against her clit. He let out a breath at her moan. Lucifer nibbled his neck, his single inserted finger rocking back and forth, moving without urgency.

It felt strange. He still wanted it.

The hard-lined body behind him moved, rolling, touching skin to skin. The Devil's cock swelled full against his ass.

 _Fuck_ he wanted it.

Lucifer's fingers ran over Dan's cock and it twitched. Hard.

Chloe let out a low moan, and he all but forgot his hand had been busy, instinctively caressing her, even if distracted. He pressed his thumb over her mons, changing pressure. She had one leg up on...something in the shower, leaning up to kiss Dan. “I need one of you to fuck me. In bed.”

Lucifer insisted on drying them, promising the few seconds were worth not tumbling straight into bed, wet from the shower. He kissed her, teasing. “Just one?”

Chloe flushed, seriously considering it for a few seconds. “For now.”

Lucifer interrupted Dan's thoughts on the subject by kissing him down to the bed. This time moving slower, cupping his hand over his dick. Which reacted. Dan looked down his body for a full three seconds in a slight daze. Lucifer pulled lube out of the dresser, setting it within easy reach. “My ability is desire, remember? You want it, I make it happen. There may not be anything _left_ to eject after two, but you can still have a good time.”

Dan ground against him. “Fuck, I want you.”

His weight was glorious. Lucifer sat on his knees, pulling up the all over body pressure Dan had been enjoying. Lucifer was sympathetic. “Skillet time!”

Dan rolled his eyes and presented his ass, getting up on his hands and knees. He found Chloe waiting for him, wearing a smile he knew well. She had moved there while he wasn't looking, positioned at the headboard. She wriggled under him, spreading her legs and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lucifer applied his fingers to Dan's ass once more, stroking him like a cat. His filling cock rested between them, eager but patient. Dan pushed back with a groan. “Don't we need more condoms?”

Chloe touched him, explored him. “You were safe with…?”

At least she didn't say it.

Lucifer did, “that's the last time you bring Mum up in bed. She's walking around while housing a literal Goddess.”

She guided his cock with a firm hand.

Dan settled on her with relish, holding her. When he pressed on her, he pulled away from Lucifer. This not being Lucifer's first rodeo, he moved comfortably, entangling one of his long legs with Dan's, propped up on one elbow while he fingered Dan. He was in a good position to see their faces. Lucifer caught Chloe's lips with his and she sighed. They breathed together. she snaked a hand away from his body to touch Lucifer.

He loved watching her. Them.

Lucifers deeper knuckles brushed that place Dan found earlier, in Lucifer. He breathed in sharply, clenching around slick fingers. “Add to the list of things I never thought I'd say: Luce, I need your dick in me.” He had the tip of his own lined up just outside Chloe, slick with her wetness. He needed just inches to be in her.

“Happy to oblige.” Lucifer positioned himself with a feral smile, working Dan with two fingers as Dan pulled Chloe's hips the rest of the way to his own. She gasped and bit her lip, head rolling back. Dan didn't have much play to move himself, rocking between them. Fuck, she felt good, soft and welcoming and her body wanting. Chloe kissed him, her tongue finding his and the years fell away. She arched to meet him, hands in his hair. They were both pretty well spent by now, but damned if he wasn't going to _try_ to give her at least one orgasm tonight. The last time he had _three_ in a 24-hour period, the third took too long to be comfortable. For either of them. He nearly forgot about the Devil behind him and the combined pleasure until his fingers pulled out.

Dan shuddered involuntarily. Lucifer kissed his spine before placing the head of his lubed cock against Dan's now achingly empty ring of muscle. Lucifer made a sound of contrition. “Sorry, you were enjoying my magic fingers so much I assumed you've done some of this before.”

He clenched, feeling demanding. “Do I have to say it again?”

Lucifer's voice smiled. “Aren't we eager. It's still going to hurt a little. Tell me if the stretch is too much. Chloe, darling, I apologize in advance if this affects his hardness.”

Looking over Dan's shoulder, she nodded and pressed her lips to his, licking them and kissing him hard.

The distraction was effective. Lucifer's bell end breaching him was alarming and amazing. He was right. It burned. Not for long though. The quickly cooling lube running down the back of his thigh was a little unsettling but not much. For a terrible, wonderful moment, no one moved. Dan felt his asshole throbbing with his heartbeat, realized how tense he was, and focused on how good everything else felt. It was a long minute before Dan let out his breath. Chloe looked up into his eyes. He wanted to push forward. He wanted to push back.

Lucifer flexed his groin, not enough to really move, testing. “Good?”

“ _Yes.”_

Then the man moved. Lucifer braced his hips, his legs sitting wide enough to line up well with Dan. He started slowly, sinking carefully, pushing Dan into Chloe in gentle undulating waves.

It was probably a good thing this would be Dan's third orgasm today because he could tell he would have come a lot sooner with the Devil's bare cock in his ass and his own thoroughly occupied.

He let Lucifer to drive, moved by his longer body. The odd fullness gave way to pleasure, as if Lucifer's desire itself made it so. Maybe it did, a little.

Chloe groaned into his neck, pinned completely and hanging on to him. It wasn't sex, it was love making that happened to have more than two party members. She wanted to kiss them both. She wanted Lucifer in her ass.

She looked up at Dan's blissed out face and held off the request. Lucifer’s long lashes rested on his cheeks, head ducked and focused on _giving._  Every contraction of his abs pumping with precision and care. When he bottomed out, Dan gasped hard, leaning against her neck. “Fuck. Chloe. I'm gonna-”

“It's fine, come in me.”

When he did, it was rolling and tight and long. When she did, it was around his cock, pulling and needy and wet. She closed her legs as much as she could, which wasn't much.

Dan cursed and panted and Lucifer burst in him, warm and pulsing.

There went a moment of gathered closeness and they fell apart, entangled in hearts and limbs. Chloe needed enough space to _breathe_ , but that was all. Everything else, she had.

Arms held her from each side. She kissed each of them. Dan was quickly passing out. Her head rolled against Lucifer's. She turned, reaching behind him and lightly touching the edge of a wing scar. He didn't catch her arm this time. She didn't question what they were.

Dan spooned her, grunting and tucking one of his legs over hers. He kissed the back of her neck, holding her close and just enjoying the contact. He wanted to be in the middle next time. He hoped for a next time.

She touched Dan's arm around her waist. She opened her mouth a couple of times, looking up into coal black eyes searching hers in turn. He had a question in them, as naked as he was, but he resisted asking. The nervous aura he had around her sometimes was there, but highly muted. He wasn't afraid of her, exactly. He didn't understand why someone, anyone would want him for more than a tumble in the sheets.

She did. Dan did.

She smiled, brushing his jaw with her knuckles. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“I want you. I can't imagine our lives without you, horns and all.”

“I haven't got horns.”

“What...do you have?”

“My true form. It's not nice to look at. It's good for scaring suspects, demons and the occasional street preacher.” The venom in his voice was buried, hidden, but it was there.

The Devil was a fallen angel, but of what she remembered of angels in the biblical sense, they were supposed to terrifying too. He obviously preferred ‘this’ form, his handsome, human one. Whatever this other one looked like, he didn’t seem inclined to bring it out.“You hate it, don't you?”

“I'm good at it. Humans find it generally incompatible with reality.”

Dan looked over her shoulder, talking mostly into her skin. “Go ‘t sleep.”

“Someone's cranky.”

She pulled down Lucifer for a kiss. “Turn around.”

He did as instructed, his scars coming around. She kissed his back between them. He took a deep breath, like he was mentally preparing himself for more questions. About his life, his wings, his _family_. Questions about God, Heaven and Hell and eternity and anything and everything else.

Dan's breathing softened behind her.

She had all those questions and more. But it didn't matter, not right now. Not with the men she loved around her, holding her close. Not with one of those men bracing himself for daily impact with humanity.

She could wait. She stroked his hair, making him half-jerk, then he rolled his head into her fingers. She ran her fingers down his skin, slowly.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to touch you.”

“If you’re up for _another_ go-”

She chuckled. “No, just touching and cuddling, Lucifer. No sex.”

“I guess I could get used to that.”

“You’ve never cuddled?”

“I’ve had people pass out on me before.”

“Come here.”

She pulled on his waist, and he molded his frame into hers, making it work despite the foot of height difference. She wrapped her arm around his middle, pressing her cheek between his shoulder blades and soaking up his heat. Dan copied her, half not really thinking about it, just curling up like he used to. His hand pressed between her and Lucifer, his fingers on her belly. She nestled between them in a well of love and safety.

Lucifer laid a hand over hers. “Now what?”

Chloe smiled against his skin. “Now you go to sleep.”

“That’s it?”

“Yup."

He could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, NOW I'm going back to one of my WIPS. 
> 
> Jesus, brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Gritty Life notes: I'm up for major surgery soon, so wish me luck! I should have new downtime shortly to write while recovering from having an organ scooped out. 
> 
> Good times.
> 
> Find me on Twitter - @kimberlyjws


End file.
